Ever Changing
by Fate12343
Summary: Camillia is your average teenage girl, with a not so average past. Foxy became her father figure, and one of her closest friends after her 10th birthday. Now, with more drama then ever, she is forced to change schools, and almost looses her job, friends, and her life. Will her past stop haunting her? Or is it to late to change?
1. Chapter 1

I can't remember if it was cold, or warm.. All I felt was neglect, and sadness. Yet, I felt safe, and secure. What did they call it back then? I think it was something silly like "Go Go Go!" I couldn't even walk at the time. No, instead, Foxy was holding me, getting me to call out various numbers. I was counting down time I think.

You might be thinking, if you can't walk, how can you talk? Well, I was in a wheelchair until I turned 10. This just so happened to be my 10th birthday party. I was still in my wheelchair by this point. My mother had tried really hard to get all my friends to come and hang out with me. As Foxy laughed, he put me back down in my wheelchair, getting back on the stage with the one guy I've always liked. Ashton. Or, Ash, as we called him.

"What be your name mate?" Foxy asked him.

"I'm Ash!"

"Well, Ash.. I need 'yer help to announce the winner for today's game!" He said, pointing to one of the girls in the group. "What be her name my friend?"

"That's Zo!"

"Well yer the winner Zo!" Foxy said. Zo laughed, and I clapped for her. I liked Zo, a lot. She was always part of my group.

In my group of friends, there was Zeke, Zoe, Ash, Casey, and myself. Everyone else that had come, was just random kids from my school. I guess my mom didn't know that we didn't all get along. I think Freddy pulled us apart a few times, because kids were throwing cake and pizza.

But back to the main point! After most of the kids left, I sat in my wheelchair while Foxy climbed back onto the Pirate's cove stage. "Wait!" I called. He turned to look at me.

"Aye, lassie? 'Ye shouldn't stay much longer, we will be closing soon." He said, kneeling down on the stage to be almost my height. I wheeled myself over to him.

"Can we play tomorrow?" I asked him. He seemed to perk up at this.

"Aye! Of course lassie! I'll see you in the morning then." He went to get up. "Oh! Wait! I have a present for you!" He ran behind the curtain and my mother came behind my wheelchair and smiled at me. Foxy came back out with a small box, and handed it to me. "Don't open it 'till 'ye are home okay?" I nodded, and waved goodbye to everyone as my mother wheeled me out.

* * *

I pulled on my knee high black socks, and my stupid uniform again. My socks were probably the best part of this uniform. Or the shoes, I mean they're cute. But no seriously, this uniform sucks. Whatever. I got my book bag, grabbed my shoes, and went to the front door.

My brother looked at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"You forgot your make up." He said, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"Hurry up, Camille! Casey's parents will be here in 2 minutes."

"Okay!" I shouted back. I ran up the stairs, and looked in the mirror. "Ugh, no no no! I don't have time.." I grabbed my eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow pallet, and chucked it in my bag. "Oh shit! Cover up." I chucked that in there too.

The one good thing, was that my usual curly poofy mess we humans call hair, was actually done properly. I ran outside, and got in the back of Casey's parents car. "No time for make up again?" Casey asked.

"Nope! Again." They smirked at each other.

"Twinsies!" They said together.

"Hey there Hunny Bunny."

"Ugh, mom, don't call her that." Casey wined, twisting her brown hair into a bun. She tied it up, and looked out the window.

Casey was my best friend in the whole world. It was actually her and her mom that found me after my dad got into the car accident. They were the first people to call the police and ambulance. They also stayed with me while I was in the hospital until my mom showed up. I was only 4 years old, but when I went back to school, Casey was in my class. Ever since then, we've been stuck together like glue!

We pulled up to the hell hole we call a school. "Great..." I heard Casey whisper. Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Have a good day girls."

"Thanks mom!" I said.

"Mom, I'll text you if we need a ride home later, okay?"

"Sure thing." Her mom said, before driving off.

* * *

I was honestly staring at the back of Ashton's head more than the stupid white board. He was also part of my squad. Ashton was perfect in my eyes. With his brown shaggy hair, and blue eyes, and that built figure. The only thing I didn't like, was his annoying little brother. But whatever!

"Cam?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"I said, want to be my partner?"

"Oh oh, yeah.. Uhm, for sure!" I looked at Casey who was smirking. I took it as a yes, and followed Ash to the back room to get art supplies. I had no idea what we were making, since I was off in Ash land.

He pulled out a lot of supplies, and I took this time to read the board. We would be making sculptures together. Oh. My. God. W

We went back to our table, and laid out our supplies. "Cam, you're 15 now right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You should write your age on all your artwork, so you can remember how old you were and see how you improved." He said.

"Oh wow, uhm, okay. I always put the date, but not my age."

"All my artwork has my age on it. It helps me keep track of everything." He smiled, as we began to sketch our design out.

* * *

Me and Casey were walking down the sidewalk. "He asked me first! He really did!" I said.

"Oh my god, shut up." She laughed, hitting my with her book bag.

"Ow, bitch."

"Love you too. But seriously though, you two need to date already." Casey smiled, as she pulled out her phone. "It's been what, 3 weeks?"

"Since what?" I asked. She gave me the 'are-you-serious' look.

"Since Ash found out you liked him, duh! Didn't you hear?"

"Uhm, no?" I asked, opening the doors to Freddy Fazbears pizza. The place was kinda run down now, and since it was only high school kids off school, until 3:30, we were free to just hang out.

"Amanda told Ash." She said, as we walked to the bathroom.

"What? Oh my god!" I glared into the mirror, as I pulled off my blazer and chucked it to Casey.

"I know, like who does that?" She asked, folding my blazer for me. She tossed me my uniform. I pulled it on, and sighed. Black skirt, cute blue vest!

"MUCH. BETTER." I said, smiling.

"Looking hot girl." Casey said. I laughed, and she shoved my school uniform into her bag. "Still sleeping over tonight?"

"Uh, duh. Still having Zoe over before she moves?"

"Duh! See you girl!" She said. I waved as I fixed my hair and checked my phone.

I had a good 15 minutes before my shift. I walked out of the bathroom and smashed into Amanda. Great.. "Ew gross, I have stupid pizza germs on my new limited edition vest! Gross." She walked into the bathroom.

"Bitch." I said, as I walked over to pirates cove. "Foxy!" I called, waiting. "Foxy!"

There was no answer. "Foxy..?" I asked, opening the curtain a bit.

"YAR!"

"SON OF A-" I covered my mouth. "Don't do that!" I held a hand over my chest as he laughed at me.

"'Ye be working today?" He asked.

"Yeah, and Amanda's here.."

"Oh great. Well lassie, she be startin' anything, and this old fox will be right by yer side." I smirked.

"Hook promise?" I asked, holding out my pinkie.

"Hook promise." I wrapped my pinky around his hook and we shook on it. "Can I talk to you..."

"Yar? What be th-"

"Hey!" Both heads turned towards the robots coming towards them.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica walked over. "I'll tell you after Foxy." I smiled. He ruffled my hair, and I walked away.

FOXY P.O.V

The little lass had something she wanted to say to me, and now I won't know.

"Wow, why don't we get to know?" Chica asked. I watched as Camillia walked to go and clock in. "We love her too you know! We have forever!" She pouted.

"Chica, listen-" I was cut off by the bell ringing, meaning it was time to take out places. "Gar, never mind."

* * *

A/N: Hey there! I'm Fate, and thanks for reading this story! My little cousin actually came up with the idea for this story, and I just worked my magic! I'll be updating my other stories today as well, but here's the first chapter of this one. I know it's long, and crazy, but it's gonna be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

I was done clocking in, and checked my table numbers. I had evens today. Table 4; Amanda and her stupid friends. "Oh god."

"What's the matter Cam?" Ash asked me.

"It's Amanda. She hates me." Ash looked over at her table, and then back at me.

"She's not that bad, you got this." He smiled and went to go and clean Chica's Hallway. Or as we knew it, the cooks hallway.

I went to their table and smiled. "Hi there, can I take your order?"

Amanda's friends smiled, and gave their orders, but Amanda just sat there smirking. "Mandy, order!" One of her friends said.

"I'll take a pink lemonade, with a slice or go-fuck-yourself."

"Pepperoni Pizza it is." I turned and walked away, clearly pissed off.

I got to the kitchen, ready to murder someone. "Don't worry." One of the cooks said. I looked over.

"Hey Jay!" I smiled.

"Cam." He smiled. "How's life?"

"Good, minus stupid Amanda and her go fuck yourself pizza." Jay laughed as he got the drinks ready.

"I'm so over her." He put the drinks on my tray. "Biggest mistake of my life."

"Well, at least you know." I laughed as I walked out, now seeing more people. I handed them their drinks and went to walk to my next table.

* * *

My shift was long and boring, but I sang along to the songs that Freddy sang with the others. Foxy took the stage, just as I had finished my last order. I was now on my 15 minute break, allowing me to watch the show. "Now, I will need my trusty first mate, Camillia!" My heart skipped a beat as I took the stage next to him.

I was used to this by now, being part of their little show. I smiled and stood next to Freddy, adjusting my mic stand to my height. I could see Amanda glaring from her seat, and smirked. "Alright, my matey's!" Foxy said, holding up his little plastic gun. All the kids got ready. He shot it towards one of the bells, making it start from 10 minutes.

"One, Two Three!" Bonnie called.

"Go Go Go! We're on an adventure! Go Go Go! Get the treasure! Go Go Go! On an adventure! Welcome To Pirate's Cove!" We all sang together.

The kids ran around, laughing and playing as they tried to find all the objects before the timer was up. I laughed as I went off to eat my lunch.

* * *

My shift ended, and I smiled and waved to the crew. Ash was driving me to Casey's house, so I didn't really have to much time to say bye to everyone. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I called to the crew. They waved to me, and I walked out with Ash.

He drove his dad's car, as we talked and sang to music. "You know what?" Ash said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I actually got the job there because I had so many great memories there." He said. I smiled.

"Same here."

"No Cam, I mean.. I had great memories with you." I blushed and looked at him. He was blushing a little bit. We stopped at a red light.

"Like... What?" I asked.

"For starters, your birthday party. Back when you couldn't walk, and were in that wheelchair. You were so pretty that day, that you stood out to me." He started to drive again.

"If it weren't for you guys, I still would be in my stupid wheelchair." I laughed a bit. "But I got the job because I went there so often, and actually talked to the animatronics, that the boss practically adopted me."

"I have a question about that." He said.

"Shoot."

"Well, you always talk to them, and they always talk back. They seem like your family or something. How does that work? Don't you feel awkward?"

"No not really. At first, I thought Bonnie had a thing for me, but they're actually more like my brothers and sisters than anything." I blushed.

"You sure you don't like Foxy?" Ash smirked.

"No, I like someone else actually." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed. "Who would be lucky enough?" I blushed.

"You.." I said. He smiled. "Stop smiling! Oh my god, you make everything so awkward!"

"How? Because I'm happy you like me?" He pulled up to Casey's house, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He just kept looking. "Ash." I said. He kept staring. "Oh my god, I'm out. Bye." I opened the door.

"Love you too!" Ash said.

"Fuck You!" I closed the door and ran into Casey's house.

* * *

"Oh my god! He said he liked you?!" Casey asked, as we laid on her bed in our PJ's.

"Yeah!" I said, as I was texting him.

"We have to go tell Foxy tomorrow." Casey said, opening her laptop and going on Facebook.

Both girls watched Netflix, before the familiar sound of a message was heard. Casey checked her laptop, and smirked. It was a group chat with all five people.

 **Zoe: Hey Everyone!**

 **Zeke: Hey Zoe!**

 **Camillia: Oh, well hey there.**

 **Casey: What's up?**

 **Zoe: Where's Ash?**

 **Casey: He dropped Cam off like 20 minutes ago, he should be home.**

 **Zeke: Well he's obviously not.**

 **Camillia: Uh oh, check FB, look who he's with.**

 **Zoe: Oh, Amanda? Gross.**

 **Zeke: Bro, come on, you can do so much better! I know you can hear your phone going off, answer us!**

 **Ash: I'm here. Calm down.**

 **Casey: Oh good, what's up.**

 **Ash: At a party, you guys should come and save me from these people. Ugh, it's totally lame.**

 **Zeke: On my way bro!**

 **Zoe: Zeke, pick us up!**

 **Zeke: Will do!**

 **Camillia: Okay, see you guys soon!**

 **Zoe: (Kissy Face)**

 **Zeke: (Kissy Face)**

 **Casey: Seriously?**

 **Zeke: Wow, you ruined it.**

 **Casey: Oh my god. Fine.**

 **Casey: (Kissy Face)**

 **Camillia: (Kissy Face)**

 **Ash: (Kissy Face) (Kissy Face)**

 **Camillia: You did not just do that.**

 **Ash: Yeah I did (Kissy Face)**

 **Camillia: Omfg. (Kissy Face)**

 **Zeke: What's going on?**

 **Zoe: Hurry Up Zeke!**

 **Zeke: Okay! I'll see you girls soon get ready.**

I quickly got up. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." I smirked. Casey and I were the same size in every piece of clothing. Yeah, Best Friend Goals. She handed me a pair of ripped black jeans, and a pink Tube Top. I smirked, and started to work on my hair. Casey had black leggings, and a blue tube top. We finished our hair and make up, and waited outside for Zeke.

He ended up getting here pretty fast, so we all hopped into the car. Truth be told, Zeke and Ash were a year older than us. That's why they can drive and we can't. But I'm going for my G1 soon.

As we pulled up to the house, we heard the music playing, and saw some kids smoking outside. "Ew, smoking, gross." Zoe said.

"Agreed." The rest of us said. We walked into the house, and looked around, before Ash came over. "Hey!" He said.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke asked him.

"Not much. Just having a few drinks. Wanna join?" He asked.

"Naw, I'm driving man."

"Shitty. Come on Cam, have some drinks with me." I looked at everyone else.

Everyone shrugged. "Puke on my carpet and you'll die." Casey said, as she walked off with Zeke and Zoe.

"Sure..." I said, following him through the house. He led me to a table filled with different drinks and what not. He mixed a few together ,and handed it to me.I took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is actually really sweet."

"It's some fruit punch thing." He shrugged. I felt my phone vibrate.

I reached into my pocket and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cam! Hey! It's Mike calling!"

"Oh, hey Mike, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could come here for a bit and chat... I think we need to talk about something." He said, slightly disappointed.

"I'm actually at a party.." I blushed, taking another drink.

* * *

MIKE P.O.V

"I'm actually at a party." Foxy's ears shot up.

"Oh, okay, maybe tomorrow." We hung up, and sighed.

"Dammit! I really wanted to throw her that surprise party!" Foxy said, his ears folding back.

"It's okay Foxy, you'll get to talk to her some more." Freddy smiled.

"She's not a kid anymore Freddy, she be gettin' to old for this place. Before we know it, she won't even be here any more."

"Oh my God, Foxy. She wears that locket you gave her on her 10th birthday like all the time, shut up." Chica said.

"She's at a party..." Freddy thought. "Like.. A party? Or a birthday party?"

"Like a party party. I could hear some drunk people talking in the background." I sighed.

"She's gonna die!" Chica said.

"Oh my god, Chica, no." Bonnie said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at my cell phone. "I'm gonna go get her." I stood up.

"What, Micheal are you crazy?!" Chica said.

"Yeah actually." I walked out and started to drive towards this certain house party.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

Ash was telling me a story for the 13th time tonight, but I just loved to hear him talk about it over and over again. "How about, we go outside to get some air. It's hot in here." I nodded, and followed him out, stumbling a bit. To many drinks I guess. I threw out my cup, and leaned against the wall.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"You look pretty cute when you're all fucked up, you know that?" He asked me.

"Really?" I asked. "I feel like I'm dying." I sat on the ground. "I feel like crap.."

"Cam!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up, and saw Mike. He ran over, just as I hit the ground.

* * *

 _"Yar! And welcome to Pirate's Cove! Today we will be adventuring the seven seas! My name be Foxy, and I be the pirate of this ship!" Foxy was on the stage in front of me. We all cheered for him. I was sitting on my walker, since I was relearning how to walk. "But I be needing help from the audience!"_

 _All the kids raised their hands, including myself. "No one will chose you, you stupid cripple!" Amanda said._

 _"Hey, that's not very nice!" Chica said._

 _"Sorry Chica.." She looked at me. "But it's true! She can't even walk on her own!"_

 _"Now Now. I'm sure Foxy would love to have her as his partner. Wouldn't you?" He asked the fox._

 _"But of course Freddy! She be the most perfect first matey! She always be here in me cove. Come on up Camillia!" Freddy picked me up and handed me to Foxy. I laughed as we started the timer for the GO GO GO game._

* * *

"AH!" I woke up, and grabbed my blankets, panting. "Oh my god..." I looked at my blankets. They weren't blankets. They were spare curtains for pirate's cove. Pirates Cove? "Foxy?" I asked, getting up. "Mike?"

I felt myself start to fall again, obviously still a little tipsy from the drinks. Suddenly, I felt something grab me and pick me up.

"No. You stay." I was put back down and tucked back in by Bonnie.

"Bonnie...?" I asked.

"It's okay Cam, we're here.. Just, close your eyes and go back to bed." He stroked my hair and I passed back out, letting my memories take hold of me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casey: Guys, where is everyone?**

 **Zeke: I'm with Zoe, but I can't find Ash or Cam**

 **Ash: Mike can and got Cam, idk what happened**

 **Casey: Omg, well we should probs head over there and go see her. You are not driving Ash.**

I put my phone away, and sighed. "Ash, where you going man?" Anthony asked me. I brushed him off and walked away.

Zeke pretty much sped our asses down there, but we got to the pizzeria pretty fast. Mike opened the doors for us, and we all stood in front of the stage. Freddy glared down at us, making me shudder under his glare. "I am VERY disappointed in all of you." Freddy said to us. His voice was deep. I had heard it many times in the show, but this was different. We were in shit.

"I'm sorry sir." I said, looking at the floor.

"Dude, don't apologize." Zeke said.

"And why not, Mr. Zeke." Freddy said.

"N-Nothing sir... I'm sorry as well.." I laughed a bit, but noticed Foxy walk out.

"Do you know what we've had to go through tonight? To make sure she was still okay?" Freddy glared.

"No Sir." We all said.

"Bonnie." He said. Bonnie's ears went up. "Go get her." The bunny listened, and left. I looked at my group. We were all nervous.

Bonnie came out with Cam, making me smile a bit. She was okay! Pale, and obviously tired, but okay! "Cam!" I smiled, she looked at me and laughed.

"Oh, hey Ash!" She said. "And everyone else."

Cam stayed on the stage with the animals, and we stayed on the floor. Freddy was giving us a speech, but I was to busy making faces at Cam. She made faces back, making me smile. "And I'm very disappointing in you, Camillia." She looked at Freddy.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You are the most mature out of the group." While Freddy gave her shit, my eyes drifted over to Foxy, who was glaring at me. I instantly looked away, and back to Cam and Freddy.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I flopped in Casey's bed. "Ugh." I groaned.

"Like I said, puke on my bed, and you'll die." I rolled my eyes at my Bestie. "Freddy's harsh man."

"He's not that bad, but I think I'm in a lot of crap." Casey giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You were so messed up." She said.

"Shut up!"

The night was quickly over, as I was way to tired to stay up. When I woke up, I checked my phone, seeing all the pictures on Facebook. "Oh god.." I groaned, before going to shower. I took off my pj top, underwear and Foxy's locket. I looked at it for a quick second, but then put it down.

I was finally at home, and made my bed, and did my chores. "Mom.." I said, going downstairs.

"Yeah?" She asked me, washing the dishes.

"Can my friends come over?" I asked, hopeful she wouldn't be upset.

"You know, if your father was here, he'd be angry about last night." I groaned. "But I love you, so sure. But not for long, you have stuff to do today to pay for your actions last night!"

"Thanks mommy!" I hugged her before I ran upstairs.

I opened up my laptop, and clicked on the group chat.

 **Camillia: Heey, can you guys come over? We can all hang out.**

 **Ash: I can!**

 **Zoe: Can't, sorry. Mom's pissed about last night.**

 **Zeke: I'm at Catherine's, I can't.**

 **Casey: I'm already on my way LOL**

 **Camillia: LOL Okay, see you guys soon!**

I waited for Casey and Ash to get here, and looked through my bag. I pulled out my uniform for school, my uniform for work, and a note. "What the hell is this?" I asked, opening it.

 _"Dear First Matey,_

 _I know 'ye are probably angry with me, but I'm worried about 'ye. Yer my first matey, and I want 'ye to know that I will always be here for you. I think this Ash kid is bad news... Watch yourself, for me okay? I know it's hard, but you are old enough to know better. 'Ye will be waking up soon, so I should put this in your bag._

 _\- Foxy"_

I heard my doorbell ring, and shoved the note back in my bag. Ash stood at my door, next to Casey. "You look cute in sweat pants, you know that?"

"Oh my god, ew." Casey said. "She's my bae, back off."

"Oh my god, get in here."

We all went up to my room, and sat on my bed. "You look cute when you're comfy."

"Oh my fuck, shut up." Casey said. "It's gross."

"Casey, chill." I said, laughing. Ash shook his head.

"Camillia Hunny, come here!"

I groaned. "Ok, I'll be right back. My mom's calling me."

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I sat in the room with Casey. "Well hey."

"No, Shut up. Can you two just date already, holy crap." I blushed at this.

"W-What do you mean?" I looked away from her.

"She obviously likes you, and you obviously like her. You guys have been friends for like what, 7 years? She's turning 16 next Friday you know." She smirked at me.

"Okay, sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't apologize to me! Ask her out!" She yelled at me.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" She asked me, starting to get pissed off.

"Cause... I don't want to hurt her, or myself." I admitted, puling out my cell phone.

Cam came back upstairs. "I'm gonna change guys, hold on."

"What, why?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah, who the hell are you trying to impress, you look good already." I said. She looked at me. "Well it's true."

"Well, I am trying to impress someone." She left the room.

"See what I mean?" I asked.

"Oh my god, she means you. You're such an idiot.." Casey said.

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom, wearing a nice white lace dress, and white flats. I attempted to style my poofy mess I called hair. But of course not! Cause why would it work?

I remembered when Foxy would call me his little matey, and say something like "Your the female me!" We did look alike though, minus the face that he was a robot. But whatever. I finally decided to just straighten it, and walked out.

Ash smiled at me, and walked over to me. "You look really pretty..." He said, a smile across his face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You'd look a lot better as my girlfriend though..." I blushed at this, but smiled. "If you'd be my girl that is."

"I'd love to.." I smiled. At the time, I didn't notice anything wrong, but little would I soon realize that things weren't going the best.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so very important that you pay attention. There is 3 trial chapters up as of now. They are long, and I won't be able to upload a lot more of this story for a while. I have 2 other projects that demand attention as well. And then, I'll be able to come back to this one.  
The chapters for this story, are already almost all written, so it's just about the errors, and all that fun stuff.

I have to go and write a chapter for Foxy's Burried Treasure, and Mangle's Revenge now, so I hope this satisfies you guys until next time! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Our group entered the caff, and sighed. "Dude I have a math test today!" Zeke said.

"Ew gross." Zoe complained. "I have a stupid exam tomorrow."

"I work tonight." I said.

"Haha! I start at 6." Ash said. No one but Casey knew we were dating yet.

"Yeah, but your the cleaning boy." Casey smirked.

"Shut. Up." He said.

We all went to our classes, and then I went to work. I walked in, and waved to my robotic friends. They waved back but Foxy walked away. I felt my heart sink slightly but brushed it off. As I went to change, I notice I didn't have my uniform. I quickly called Casey, who said Ash was already I his way. She meant it, because Ash called me, and I ran out and grabbed it. He smiled and hugged me before I ran back in and changed.

I clocked in, and started my shift. Soon enough, I was on my break and about to go on stage, but Foxy never called me. Freddy looked at him funny, but they sang the song without me.

I went to go and eat, going to grab my locket. My locket. Where was my locket?! I dug through my bag, frantic as to where I could of put it. I felt tears coming down my face.

"Camillia?" Chica called to me. They weren't allowed in the break room, their programs wouldn't let them. I stood at the door, looking at her. "What's wrong?" She asked

"I lost the locket Foxy gave me..." I sniffled.

"What? Oh my god." I walked out and hugged the chicken. "I think you should talk to him after your shift."

"He's been ignoring me all day Chica, or else I would." I said, wiping my face.

"I'll tell him you want to talk after your shift. She ran off, allowing me to eat in peace once again.

My shift quickly came to an end, and I clocked out, smiling at Ash who had just gotten off his break.

Foxy sat on his pirate ship, back faced to me. "Captain." I said.

"Camillia." He said back. I glared.

"What the heck did I do for you to be so mean?" I asked, noticing Ash was washing the front windows.

"Ye know what ye did!" He snapped at me. I looked back at the fox. "I saw the way he looks at 'ye, and I don't like it."

"Foxy, its Ash.. We're dating now, so you have to just kinda mellow out." I tried explaining.

"Excuse 'ye?" He asked. "I don't have to do anything 'ye tell me to do! 'Ye don't even listen to me!" I was very confused now.

"Listen to you?" I asked. "What are you, my Father?" I snapped.

"Sometimes, that's what it feels like." He glared. I glared back.

I had to calm down though.. This isn't what I was here for, it was to talk to him about Ash. I took a deep breath and sat on the cove, singing his pirate song. He looked at me, and joined in. "Dum Dum Diddle Dum Dum.." He said, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Foxy.." I said, putting my face in my arms.

"Don't be, it be my fault that 'ye be sad.." He wrapped his arm around me and pointed out of the crack of the curtain. "He be your matey, right?"

"Yeah.. My Matey.." I said, feeling tears run down my face. "But you'll always be my First Mate." I smiled at him.

"Oi! No crying!" He wiped the tears from my face and hugged me. I bawled into his chest, trying to not be heard by Ash or any of the remaining children in the pizzeria. "Now, 'ye listen here.." He said, tilting my head up. "I will always be yer First Mate. As you will always be mine."

Ash and I left together after work. I noticed Foxy watching us from out the window, ears up on end. I smiled, and waved to him. He happily waved back to me.

I got in Ash's car, as we started to drive home together. I started to feel funny, as I closed my eyes, and drifted off.

* * *

 _I looked around, and saw nothing but white. "Where am I?"_

 _"Hello.. Camillia." I jumped at the sound, turning around to see a small ghost like child standing in front of of a lifeless Foxy. I backed up, but hit something. Turning around, I noticed it was a lifeless Bonnie, with another child upon his head. Suddenly, Chica and Freddy were there with two other children around them. I turned and saw another child, looking at me. "I know it's hard to understand, but it's okay.." She reached for my face_

* * *

"NO!" I yelled, snapping awake. Ash looked at me funny. "Sorry.. Nightmare.." I said, hoping to god that's all it was.

* * *

FOXY P.O.V

I felt my eyes return back to normal from their black haze, into a nice gold. "It's time..." I said, opening my curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

I sneezed, and Camillia laughed at me, before reaching in my glove box. "No!" I called, as she opened it. Her locket falling on the ground. She picked it up, and held it close.

"So... You had it.." She said. I noticed her eyes changing to black. I pulled over, and told her to get the hell out. Which she did. I floored it, and took off as fast as I could.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I blinked a few times, noticing I was on the side of the road. I decided to walk back to the pizzeria, being way to far from home. I put on my locket, and held it close, unaware of what it all meant.

* * *

BONNIE P.O.V

I walked off the stage, and looked at Foxy. He was staring out the window. "Foxy..?" I asked.

"I know, I already saw it. I'm afraid it's to late." He said, still staring out the window.

"Waiting for her?" I asked. He nodded. I decided to wait next to him, and looked out the window, just as rain started to come down. I sighed, and waited.

A good 15 minutes passed, before she came through the doors, and collapsed on the floor, covered in water, holding Foxy's locket in her hands. He helped her up, making things easier for me, as I rushed off to tell Mike she was here. He followed me out, but when we got there, Foxy and Camillia were gone.

* * *

FOXY P.O.V

"Lass, please, just try to control it." I said, as I watched Camillia grip at her hair and walk back and fourth. "It's fine, she'll calm down.." I said, trying to reassure her. "Her name be Faith!" She seemed to ease up at this, and looked at me. Eyes completely black, with white dots.

I held my posture, knowing that Faith was in full control. "Hello... Foxy..." She whispered.

"Faith." I said, walking over to her. "I need yer help.. Well, Toby needs yer help." She seemed to smile at this.

"Anything for Toby.." She smiled. I nodded, and explained to her what was going on with the locket. That it held her inside, and that she needed to help Camillia get through the control stage.

She agreed, and gave Cam the control back. I smiled at her, when she looked up at me. "Foxy...?" She asked.

"Aye.. It be me." I said, she hugged me.

"Okay, now explain! What the fuck is going on?!" She snapped at me. I laughed and sat her down.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

Foxy sat me down and started to tell me about my locket, and the real meaning behind it. According to him, I had someone named Faith living inside of the locket. She was bound to it, meaning she couldn't leave. "Why though?" I asked him.

"It be hard to explain.. Have 'ye heard to stories of the dead children?" He asked me. I nodded slowly, and looked at the locket. "I have a boy named Toby. Bonnie has a young lad names Dexten, Freddy has a lad named Andy and Chica has a lass named Mimi."

"I see..." I said, feeling upset. "Faith, can you hear me?" I asked the locket.

"It ain't that easy lassy." Foxy said. "She can hear 'ye, but I'm afraid 'ye can't hear her." My heart snapped in two. I had a soul of a young kid living inside of my locket for the past 5 years, and I didn't even know!

"Why did you give it to me..?" I asked him.

He sighed at this, obviously not even knowing where to start. "Honestly... It was because I saw potential in you. The way you started to walk again, and the way you were always so brave. There was no one but you." I looked up at him. "Now Faith needs you. And I know you're ready."

* * *

The walk home was long, and boring. I opened my door, and walked inside, just before the rain started again. "Cam, is that you?" My mom called.

"Yeah mom! It's me!" I walked into the dinning room, and instantly stopped. Almost everything was in boxes, which really confused me. "Hey, did someone rob us or something?" I asked.

"No.. I want to talk to you." I followed my mom to the living room, where more of our stuff was also in boxes.

She sat me down and gave me the run down on what was happening. "We're moving..."

"WHAT?!" I snapped. "Mom, I have a job and school, what the hell?" I asked.

"I already changed your school, but work, you can choose to stay or leave. I know what that place means to you." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I need you to pack all your things tomorrow."

She went to walk away. "Mom, no! I can't!" She ignored me and kept walking. "Ugh!" I went upstairs and noticed that my bed was gone, but a sleeping bag was on the floor. "Are you fucking serious?" I asked. I plugged in my cell phone to charge it, and opened one of the boxes. "Might as well start now."

I started with my clothes. I mean, it seemed easy enough, and I had a huge closet. I folded some stuff, and chucked in the rest. I managed to fit my wardrobe into 4 boxes. After that, I put all my books in one box. It was pretty heavy, but whatever. After that, I labeled both boxes, and looked at my now empty dressers and book shelf. I looked at my picture wall and cork board. I bit my lip, but walked over and pulled out the thumbtacks, and took down the pictures.

I pulled out the first three pictures, before a small card fell to the ground. I picked it up, noticing it was a card from my birthday when I was 10. I sighed, and placed it down as well. Soon enough, I got all of my pictures down, and opened my nightstand. Inside, my picture book sat. I opened that, and looked through it. Pictures of my rehab from when I was still learning to walk, and pictures of me now with my friends were inside. I felt tears rolling down my face.

I wiped them away, and slid the new pictures inside. I quickly unhooked my cork board, and placed it in a box. I then wrapped my antiques in paper, and placed them in the same box. Finally, my picture book. I taped up the box, and labeled it. Next, I shoved all of my make up and hair stuff into boxes.

My packing took most of the night, and I probably went for a shower at about 2am. I put my locket on the sink, and smiled. "It's okay Faith. I won't leave you behind." I could of sworn I saw the locket light up a nice gold color.

* * *

Talk about new surroundings. My room was a lot smaller, but for sure cozy. I had started to set up my hangers in my new closet, and noticed something. There was a door... I opened it, and walked inside. "Holy shit!" I screamed, running into the walk in closet. "WHAT?!" I looked around, seeing built in dressers, and a rack for my shoe collection.

I felt my locket heat up, and noticed it was blinking with my excitement. I laughed and looked at it. "Happy Faith?" It blinked twice and I smiled.

Unpacking my clothes was easy, and now I had more room since I obviously didn't need my dressers. I stuck my desk on the opposite side of my bed, and smiled. "Perfect!" I said, smiling. "Faith, I was thinking, since I know you're in here now, how about we work on how to get me to actually hear you, or see you or something?" It blinked twice. I nodded at this, and placed the locket on the floor in front of me.

I started to think of ways me and Faith could communicate. "Okay, so... Obviously two blinks is yes and one blink is no, right?" The locket blinked twice. "Can you read minds?" There was no answer. "Is that like, unsure?" Two blinks. "So you've never tried it.. Okay, well, if you're trapped in my locket, we can get Foxy to teach me some lessons!" It blinked twice again and I laughed.

My phone started to vibrate, making me jump. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell were you today? Your name wasn't even on the attendance!" It was Casey.

"Oh, uhm.. I moved... Sorry for not telling you, I got into a fight with Ash last night, and a lot happened." I explained, while trying to think of what to ask Faith in my mind.

"Wow, asshole. He hasn't even talked to any of us. What's his deal?"

"I dunno." I said. _"Faith, can you read this thought?"_ It blinked twice. I smiled. "Sweet!"

"What?" Casey asked.

"Oh, uhm, nothing.." I said laughing.

"Okay, well I'll see you after, okay? I gotta run. I got a job at Subway." She said.

"Nice, have a good time!" I said, smiling. Faith blinked twice once again, making me pick up the small locket. I could feel a friendship happening.


	6. Chapter 6

FREDDY P.O.V

I watched at Foxy started to clean up the cove a bit, making me wonder. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh Freddy! How are 'ye? I'm just tidying up a bit in here. You know, a clean cove is a happy cove." He said. I shook my head and walked over to him.

"So, are the rumors true? Camillia knows the truth about the locket?" Freddy asked.

"Aye, but she was okay with it." He told me.

"Really?"

"Kinda..." He said. I shook my head.

"Foxy, I'm sure she's happy to have Faith, and I'm sure Faith is happy to have her, but did you explain the dangers in all of this?" I meant it. The dangers of this kinda stuff were real. I didn't like it, and I bet that Faith would hate to hurt Cam after everything that's happened.

"Uhm, kinda.."

"Foxy!" I said.

"Well, I didn't want to scare the poor lass! She be havin' a lot to deal with right now! She just moved, and all, so I don't want to upset her." With that, he picked up his locket, and held it out to me. "'Ye should know more than any of us." I stiffened at this. "'Ye are the oldest, right? Goldie was there in 1983 when it all happened!"

"It wasn't Goldie's fault when it happened. When that first child got murdered, it wasn't Goldie's fault." I said sternly. "It also wasn't his fault when he bit that child. The Puppet tied his soul to Goldie's. Where are you going with this Foxy?" I was getting very angry now.

"Camillia should of died on that day Freddy. But you know why she didn't?" I held my breath. "Faith. Saved. Her." With that, he walked away from me. "Faith knows the truth. We all do. I'll never forgive him." He closed his curtains, and I looked at the stage. Chica and Bonnie were still frozen in place. I decided to climb back up with them.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V

I walked around in the small dark area, and smiled. I jumped on the small bed, and looked up at the ceiling. The picture of Cam and Foxy was pretty much my sky. But I didn't mind. I heard her ask me another question, but didn't say anything as I didn't hear her. "Faith?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, making the picture light up two times.

"Oh, you're still up. So, I have a question." I waited for her to ask her question to me. "Will we ever be able to talk in person?" I had to think about that for a minute. I wanted to talk to her in person, but I also knew how hard it would be, since I was kinda stuck in here, unless I was in control of her body.

"I don't know actually." The ceiling didn't light up this time, and I sighed.

"Well... Its okay.. I'm sure we can try, I'm going to bed now Faith."

She went to bed, because she stopped talking to me. I decided to go to bed as well.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I was in the shower when I heard my phone go off. I sighed, and finished washing, before I stepped out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself, and looked at the caller ID. Ash had called me, which kinda confused me. I thought he was still mad about what happened with Faith and all. I decided to call him back, and started to apply my make up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, it's just me, returning your call." I said.

"Oh, hey Cam. I wanted to know what you were doing tonight."

"Just unpacking some more stupid boxes. What about you?" I asked him.

"Well, my grandparents are down, and you know how much they love you. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have supper with us tonight?" I blushed. I thought he was mad...

"Sure, I mean... If you really want me too." I said, holding my eye liner. "Aren't you mad about the other night?" I asked him.

"What? No. I just drove you home and kissed you goodnight."

I was shocked at this. I looked at my blinking locket. "Faith.." I said.

"What?" Ash asked me.

"Oh, nothing! I'll see you tonight!" I hung up and looked at my locket. "Faith!" I said, picking it up. "Did you alter the memory?" It blinked twice. "Ugh!" I said, putting it on the counter. "Faith, that's messing with lives, we can't do things like that." It blinked once. I sighed again, and looked in the mirror. "But, thanks.." I said, started to fix my face.

My hair was was the worst part. "You know what? I'm done with you." I said in the mirror. Cute clothes, nice make up, normal me, and messy hair. My locket kept blinking. "I don't know what that means Faith!" I called to it. It stopped. "You better behave at Ash's tonight." It blinked once slowly. "What the hell does that mean?!"

* * *

Eventually, after my hair was straight, I was sitting at the dinner table of Ash's house. I had the locket tucked inside my shirt, but could feel the heat from it. Now that Faith and I had established that she could read my thoughts, we had been having somewhat conversations through my mind. I would ask her a question, and she would reply by making the locket warm or cold. Warm was yes, cold was no.

"So!" Ash's grandpa made me nearly shit myself with his low ass voice. "How has school been for you two?"

"Good." We both replied.

"Cam switched schools a few days ago though because she moved." Ash said looking upset.

"Awe, well that's a shame hunny." His grandma said. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine." I smiled at the older lady. I really loved his family, but sometimes, they were helpless.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the washroom." I said, smiling.

"I'll come too." Ash smirked.

"ASHTON!" His mother yelled.

"That a boy!" His grandpa said.

"DAD!" His mom yelled again.

I closed the door and laughed a bit, hearing a child's laugh also. This freaked me out, and made me look around for Faith. Of course, nothing. "I wish I could see you.." I said, looking in the reflection. I heard a faint sound of a child, but of course, nothing. I decided to just go pee like I had planned to do.

It was when I washed my hands, and looked up that I noticed it wasn't my reflection. Staring back at me was the ghost of a child. I screamed, dropping the soap on the ground, along with the face cloth, and looked back at the mirror. "Cam, please, wait!" I heard a female child say. I looked at the girl in the mirror.

The door opened fast, and I was face to face with Ash. Afraid that he was seeing Faith, I started to cry. He hugged me. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Everything! Just look at the mirror!" I said, shoving my face into his chest. He turned off the water and looked in the mirror, and then back at me. "So...?"

"I see the most beautiful girl in the world. Next to the hottest man of course." I looked back and saw Faith.

"He can't see me Camillia. Only you can see me and hear me." I wiped my tears and smiled. "Okay?" I nodded a bit.

"Wash up Cam, my grandpa's gonna think I'm doing you in here." I punched him in the arm, before washing my face and going back out with him.


	7. Chapter 7

We played Monopoly together, with their family of course. Ash and I sat next to each other, laughing at each other. His grandparents smiled at our attitude towards everything. The phone started to ring, making his mom leave the table and go answer it. I heard Ash sigh, as the door closed upstairs. "Ash..?" I asked him.

"She's gonna be a while." He said.

"That's okay Dear, how about you go dry the dishes?" His grandma asked.

"Sure Grammy."

"I'll race ya!" With that I took off, making him chase me.

He crashed into me, making us both knock into the sink, and splash water everywhere. I blushed when he brushed the hair out of my face, and pulled me in closer. I smiled at him. "You're so beautiful." He said. I felt my locket go stone cold. I was a little bit shocked, but then Ash kissed me, and everything was forgotten.

I heard someone open the door, and Ash quickly pulled away from me, and handed me a drying cloth. It was his mom, who had tears on her face. "Ashton, can I talk to you?"

"Uhh, sure mom." He said, walking away.

They closed the door, and I looked in the small mirror on the wall. "Faith." I said, looking at my reflection. Suddenly, she appeared. I had a chance to really look at her now. She was basically all black. Like, black black. Her hair was pure black, her skin was grey, and her eyes were black. She was surrounded by a black aura as well.

"Hello, Camillia. If you would like, you can keep thinking to me, and I'll reply like this."

I nodded at her, and started to do that. _"Is this the only way we can talk?"_ I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. We could start practicing with Foxy and Toby." She said.

"Toby?" I asked out loud on accident. I quickly caught myself, as I put away another cup. _"Who's Toby?"_

"The child inside Foxy." She said.

 _"Huh.."_ I said, shrugging it off. I put the last plate away, and put the towel on the stove handle.

Ash came back in. "Oh, well shit, you're done." He said, looking around.

"Yeah.." I said, smiling.

"It's time to go home." He said.

"What, why?" I asked, very confused. I quickly looked at Faith in the mirror. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's from the phone call they got." She said.

"My brother called from the jail, and requested time to see my grandparents, so I'll drive you home." He held my hand and walked me into the living room to say goodbye. Everyone waved to me, and Ash led me out.

We got into his car, and I looked into the side mirror of the car. Faith smiled at me. "You're really pretty." She said. I flashed a smile at her as Ash started the car.

"Your grandparents are really nice." I said, as he backed out of the drive way.

"Yeah, I know. I love them a lot, and they're always really supportive on everything." He said.

"That's always a go-Ow!" I gripped my leg as a sharp pain started.

"Cam?" Faith asked.

"Babe, you okay?" Ash asked.

"My leg, it really hurts.." I felt it throb again, before I started crying. "Ash.." I said, looking at him. He quickly spun the car around, and drove straight to emerge.

* * *

By the time I was able to see a doctor, my left leg had become totally unresponsive. It was like my whole world was falling in reverse. I held the locket tightly in my hand, as Ash spoke to the doctor. I tried to move it again, but it was pretty much dead weight. I couldn't feel it, move it, nothing. Ash came back in, and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, running his fingers through my hair. "The doctor said you're gonna have to stay here for a few days, okay?" He said, smiling.

"Okay.." I said, looking at him. "Can you tuck me in before you go?" I asked.

"No, they have to keep doing tests. But what I can do.. Is give you this." He pulled off his sweater and put it on my bed. I smiled at him. "There you go. Now I'm always with you. They already called your mom, so she's gonna bring over some lazy clothes and your phone charger and all of that fun stuff."

"Okay, thanks Babe.." I smiled as he kissed me. He then left, leaving me alone in the hospital room.

I felt tears stream down my face, as I gripped the locket. "I'm such a mess.."

* * *

FAITH P.O.V

I was trying to hard to get the white and red blob in my black roomed area to go away. "Stop it!" I yelled to it. "You're hurting Camillia!" I tried to throw one of my ghost black orbs at it, but it reflected back at me, chucking me into my bed. "Stop..." I sniffled.

I continued this for some time, but eventually lost, noticing my left leg completely covered in white and red. I sniffled, not being able to walk on it. I jumped on my right leg, but fell over, and crawled to my bed. I pulled myself up, and laid on my back. "I'm sorry!" I yelled, hearing a shattering noise. I saw the picture of Cam and Foxy crack slightly. "No..." I said, sitting up.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I felt my warm locket go ice cold, and looked at it. There was a crack in it, making my heart break. "What? Faith? Are you there?" I asked, nothing happened. As if this day wasn't bad enough. I started to cry again, and picked up my cell phone, texting Mike.

I got him to ask Foxy what happened. He told me that Foxy said wait until he saw me next. I just said okay, not telling them I was in the hospital. I tried to turn over in my bed, but my right foot was stuck under my left one. "Oh my god." I said, getting angry. The doctor walked in, and smiled at me a bit.

"Having some troubles?" He asked.

"Yes." I glared at my leg.

The doctor pretty much put me through a whole bunch of tests, and looked through my past files. I had chucked my locket into my purse. Not to sure how Faith felt about that, or if she could even hear me anymore.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V

I tried my hardest to get through to Camillia, but nothing would happen. I even looked in the mirror, but nothing. I looked down, at my leg, and bit my lip. "FOXY!" I called, seeing Toby appear in the mirror.

"Faith, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Camillia is in the hospital! And I don't know what to do.. The locket is broken, but I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"I can ask Foxy." He said.

"Please. I need that." I said, looking at the black ghostly haze of a boy. "Her leg.." I pointed to mine. He gasped. "It's coming back."

"We need to act quickly. Thank you Faith. I'll see you next time Camillia comes to the pizzeria!" He disappeared. I looked in the mirror as my reflection appeared.

"I will save you." I said.

* * *

Hey guys! So two chapters in one day, pretty cool huh? But yeah, me and Hailey are super sick, so don't expect much for a while until we're better. Health first guys. Anyways, see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, Fate and Hailey here. So I want you guys to know that we write chapters in advance, and that they're usually banked up in my Docs until it's time for release. Also, if you have a hard time with anything, feel free to review, or message me. It's how we know that you guys are enjoying this story.

* * *

I was coloring in a coloring book my mom had brought me. She was currently on a Starbucks run for me. S'mores Frapp, with a Lemon Square. Like yes. I finished coloring the picture, and decided to check my phone. Still, no one had texted me, but it wasn't shocking. It was only 2:07pm, so everyone was still in school.

I opened Facebook, and went through my news feed, but nothing interesting was there. I sighed, and decided to text Mike. Of course, he didn't answer either. He usually wasn't up until 3 or 4, since he worked the night shift. I just sat back and waited for my mom.

When my phone vibrated, I was in the middle of watching some movie that the nurse brought in for me. I picked it up, and checked quickly, seeing it was my Facebook Group Chat.

 **Ash: Got suspended!**

 **Zeke: Oh my god, really?**

 **Casey: What did you do?!**

 **Ash: Beat the shit our of Jarod**

 **Zoe: Why?**

 **Ash: He was talking shit about Cam (Kissy Face)**

 **Camillia: Awe, thanks! (Kissy Face)**

 **Zeke: Get a room.**

 **Camillia: Yeah, come to my hospital room.**

 **Zeke: Omg. No.**

 **Casey: Can we come visit you babe?**

 **Camillia: Please! Oh my god, I'm so bored!**

 **Ash: Well, since I've now got a week with no school, I don't see why not!**

 **Zoe: Road Trip!**

* * *

When they got here, I was almost in tears of happiness. They had brought me McNuggets from McDonalds. "I love you guys so much." I said, eating the nuggets happily.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Casey smiled at me, and sat on my hospital bed, and started to braid my hair. "Hair party!" She said.

"Wait for me!" Zoe ran over, and sat behind Casey. I'm assuming Casey got a braid as well. I was to busy eating my chicken nuggets to care.

Zeke walked over, and handed me a pop. "Guys, stop feeding me or else I won't fit in my prom dress."

"Oh yeah, prom's in like 2 months." Ash said.

"You forgot?!" I asked.

"Hey! It's a really special prom. We all get to go." Casey said, as she finished my braid. I smiled at her, and noticed that Zoe was done her braid as well.

"I think it's gonna be lots of fun." Ash said.

"But with my new school and all, will I still be able to go?" I asked.

"Of course you will!" Casey said, hugging me. "I ain't going no where without you!"

"What are you wearing to prom anyways?" Zoe asked me.

"Well, it's kinda like a silver and pink top with a pink skirt. Wait, I think I have the picture on my phone. Here." I pulled it out and showed it to them. (A/N: Incase you guys need a reference here it is . )

"Oh my gosh it's gorgeous!" Casey said.

"I love it." Zoe commented.

"You're gonna look so good Babe." Ash said, kissing my cheek.

"Hair Style?" Zeke asked me.

"Well... Kind of like a low pony tail, but with curls and a gem stone on my side." I smiled. (Once again, reference . )

"Hottie." Casey commented.

"Right though?" Ash asked, smiling at me.

The rest of the day was spent with us talking about prom, and a few doctor visits. Finally, a nurse came in, saying that I was free to go, with the amazing feature of a wheelchair.

Ash wheeled me out, followed by my friends. I think getting into the car was the hardest part.

"Who's up for a pizza party at Freddy's?!" Zoe called.

"Me!" We all shouted back.

* * *

As I was wheeled into Freddy's, I was instantly surrounded by my co-workers. All of them asking if I was okay, and what had happened. I explained to them that my legs were just acting up again, and to brush it off.

We all ordered pizza, and Chica was the first into the kitchen. We all laughed at her childish attitude. Freddy came over. "How are you?" He asked me.

"Good." I smiled.

"That's good." He seemed to be looking me over, and his eyes focused in and out, before he grunted. "Where is your locket?"

"Oh, it broke.." I said, looking down.

"It's broken?" Freddy asked, scared.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is something wrong, Freddy?" Zoe asked.

"No sweetheart, of course not. Camillia, can I please see the locket?" He asked, holding out his hands. I nodded, and opened my purse, handing him the small locket. He smiled and walked away.

"He creeps me out." Ash said.

"Ever since he yelled at us, he makes me scared." Zeke said.

"He's not that bad guys, Freddy can be a real big sweetheart." I closed my purse and smiled at my friends.

* * *

FREDDY P.O.V

I brought the locket to the parts and service room, and laid it on the table. "Faith, I know you can hear me, show yourself." Suddenly, the locket began to glow gold, before shooting gold at one of the walls, Faith appearing. "Young Lady." I said.

"Freddy, I couldn't stop it.." She whispered. I looked down, and noticed her leg.

"My god.."

"I tried to hard, and it got to me too. Freddy, help." I approached the ghost child.

"Let's get to Foxy." I said. She nodded, and floated through the wall. I opened the door, and followed the floating ghost. I noticed that Bonnie and Chica were watching, and Camillia was freaking out, as Ash tried to calm her down. I laughed a bit, and opened the curtains to pirates cove and climbed inside.

Foxy was currently sitting on the floor, reading the kids a story. I decided to wait until he was done, and took a seat next to the kids. Faith sat on my shoulders, and smiled. When Foxy finished his story, all the kids left, and Foxy stood up. "What be the problem?" He looked at Faith. "Why aren't 'ye in 'yer locket?" He asked.

"It's broken.." She said, floating off of me and over to Foxy. "Not only that, but look at my leg!" She pointed to it. Foxy examined it closely, and sighed.

"It's not going to be an easy fix, it means that Camillia's legs are starting to act up again. We should probably start therapy with her right away." Foxy suggested. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

After we closed, we asked Camillia to stay.

"No way Fazbear." Ash said. "She has to go home. Camillia moved, remember? She lives further now. She has school tomorrow."

"Which is why she will be ready for her new school." Mike walked in, making me smirk.

"Well now Ashton, it seems like she has a ride to school tomorrow." I said. He sighed and looked at her.

"It's okay Ash, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow after school." She said. The two shared a kiss, making me roll my eyes. Once Ash left, all eyes turned to Camillia.

"Faith..?" She asked. The ghost child ran over and tried to hug Camillia, but went right through her. Camillia shuddered. "Whoa, chills!" Both of them laughed, making me smile.

"How come I can hug you, but not Camillia!" Faith complained.

"I don't actually know." I admitted. "Maybe it's because I have a spirit inside of my body, where as Camillia is just.. Well, Camillia!" I said.

We started right away, setting up the old bars, and looking at Camillia. Faith floated at the other end, her left leg completely white and red. She looked at Camillia, who looked back. I smirked. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready, Freddy!" She said. I laughed.

"Go!" I shouted. She started to move her right foot, but instantly fell over, as she tried to put pressure on her left. Mike ran over and helped her up, and put her hands back on the bars, as she tried again. This time, she stumbled, but caught herself on her right foot.

"Every step is a piece of chocolate." Chica smirked, holding up a chocolate bar. Camillia smiled, and took a second step, but fell once again.

We continued this, until she was able to feel her toes again. Faiths foot had turned back to black, but the rest of it was still white. I smiled.

"That's a good girl.." I said as they both cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

I had remembered that when I was younger, and came here all the time, I was introduced to the staff room, or hidden room. The animatronics couldn't go in here, and thank god. i walked in, and opened my locker, putting my purse inside, and closing it. I looked through my hospital bag, for my spare outfit my mom had brought me.

It was a nice pair of blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt with a black heart on it. I smiled, bringing it to the shower room. I know you're probably wondering why we have a shower room. Well, we're a pizzeria. Pizza gets thrown, kids throw up, it's not fun. I took off my clothes, and shifted all my weight to my right side, and hopped over to the shower. "Camillia, are you okay?" Faith asked me. I screamed, covering up. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm naked!"

"So?!" Faith yelled back. "Do you want some help?" I looked at her. "I could hold the hose while you sit down, and wash your hair for you."

"You could?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just can't touch you, but I can touch everything else." She said, rolling her eyes and floating over to the shower, and turning it on. I slowly hopped in, careful not to slip, and sat on the ground. Water ran over my body, making me sigh. I felt so dirty. Faith floated in front of me, and tried to ruffle my hair, but went right through. She pouted, and tried again, but nothing. She huffed again, holding out both her hands, black streaks going around her hands. She then was able to wash my hair. I smiled, as I began to wash my body. It was awesome! It took us almost no time at all.

Drying off sucked though. I ended up drying my body off, and getting dressed, but went to the show stage in my wheel chair to get Chica to dry and brush my hair. Which she did, with little to no problem. I asked Mike to do my hair, since he had two kids. Faith and Alice. He pulled it into a ponytail, which was wrapped with a braid. I thanked him, and wheeled myself over to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was currently trying to fix the locket, but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be lass." He said, his eyes completely black, as he tried to shoot more black waves into the locket to repair it. "It just won't work."

"Toby, is there anything I can do?" Faith asked.

"That's Toby?" I asked, looking at Foxy.

"Aye. My name be Toby." He said, smiling. I waved a bit, and then wheeled myself towards the doors.

"Faith, are you going to stay here?"

"Maybe... Freddy, can Camillia still see me if I'm not in here?"

"Yeah." Freddy said.

"Faith, how about you go with Cam." Mike said.

"Wait, Mike, you can see her?"

"You think I stayed here without being able to do anything?" He smirked. "No way sister! Now let's go!"

The ride to school was long, and to be honest, my school looked really freaky. To make it all worse, guess who I saw. Amanda. Why the hell did we have to move. Mike helped me out of the car, and then I wheeled myself over to the school. Faith was floating closely behind me. _"I'm scared!"_ She said.

 _"Don't worry."_ I said back through my mind to her.

 _"Camillia. It's Amanda!"_ I looked over at her and her friends. They were all smirking and laughing at me. I sighed.

 _"At least I don't have that stupid uniform."_ I pulled out my cell phone and went on Facebook.

 **Camillia: Bitch alert, 7:04am.**

 **Casey: Oh shit, run!**

 **Zeke: I'm totally jealous of Ash right now. I'm exhausted.**

 **Zoe: Same.**

 **Casey: We miss you!**

 **Casey Sent A Picture**

 **Camillia: Awe, you guys are so cute.**

 **Zeke: WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE**

 **Zoe: I don't see the problem.**

 **Zeke: Fuck you.**

 **Camillia: I'm gonna go and explore the new school guys, see you later.  
** **  
**I closed my phone, and shoved it in my school bag, and wheeled myself into class.

Let me tell you how awkward it was to be in the same class as Amanda, have a talking ghost child, and be in a wheelchair. VERY.

* * *

ZEKE'S P.O.V

I walked out of science with Zoe, laughing about how stupid the video was today. Even the teacher was laughing the whole time. We walked to our locker (Since we shared one), chucked our books in and walked downstairs to go and meet with Casey. "Hey!" Zoe called. Casey waved to us, and we sat down.

"Hear about the new girl?" She asked me.

"What? No." I said, looking at her. "Who?"

"Her names Sacha, and she's a total bitch."

"Whoa!" Zoe said, freaking out. "Watch it, you just met her, give her a chance."

"Incoming Sacha, 10am." We looked behind us.

Her skirt was to short, her shirt was a little tight, she didn't have any socks, her hair was black and in a scene like style and she wore black gloves.

"What the fuck?" Zoe asked.

"Right tho? She's from the school Cam's at right now." Casey said, eating her orange slices.

"Poor Camillia." Zoe said.

Suddenly we all heard a soft voice. "Hey, can I sit here?" It was the new girl.

"Oh, yeah sure." I said. Casey glared at me. "You must be Sacha." I smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back at me.

"Cool. I'm Zeke. This is Casey, and Zoe." I pointed to each of them as I said it.

"Oh, well hey. I'm from Markdown High." Casey glared again. I gave her a look and she stopped.

"Our friend just transfered there." Zoe said.

"What's her name?" Sacha asked.

"Her name is Camillia." Zoe smiled.

"I've heard Amanda say that name a few times." Sacha said. We all went silent and looked at her. "What? I used to hang out with her, but I don't any more. Not after that stupid prank she pulled on me."

The new girl stirred her straw in her milk, making me look at Zoe. "So uhh.." Zoe started, looking at Casey. "What do you like to do?" She asked.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

Ash came to pick me up after school, and I noticed Amanda getting in her car with her friends as well. I rolled my eyes as Ash finished folding up my wheelchair. Crossing my arms, I glared at her out of the window as she drove off with Macy and Lacy. "I can't stand her." I commented as Ash got in the car.

"I know, she's not that bad." He said again, for the billionth time. "Trust me."

"Why, did you date her?" I asked.

"She's my cousin." He said flatly.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know." He started to drive to the pizzeria.

"Why the hell didn't I know about this?" He shrugged. "Ugh." I rolled down my window and laid my head down.

As we got to the pizzeria, I noticed that my group was with some black haired girl. "What the hell?" Ash asked.

"What, who is it?" I asked him.

"That's Sacha. She used to hang out with Amanda. Why is she with our friends?" He seemed to get very upset very fast, and got out of the car. He slammed the door, and went in the trunk to get my wheelchair.

Once we got inside, I waved to my boss, who tipped his hat and smiled. We then rolled over to our table. I noticed that the black haired girl was still at our table, in the place I would normally sit. Ash wheeled me in between Casey and Zoe, and had to take the last seat next to Zeke and the new girl.

"Oh, you must be Cam, I've heard a lot about you!" She said. I just smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm Camillia, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Sacha. I just transferred from Markdown into Razzton." She smiled at me, but I wasn't buying it. The look on Ash's face made me worry.

"Oh, I just transferred into Razzton from Markdown. But it's nice to meet you!" I laughed a bit. "This is Ash." I said, looking at my boyfriend.

"Ou yes, I remember you. Aren't you a charm today." I instantly felt my heart sink. Casey looked at me.

 _"What a bitch!"_

 _"Faith!"_ I said in my mind. _"Watch you're language you're just a kid!"_

 _"She's totally flirting with him, that's not okay!"_

Sacha had her eyes set right behind me, where I was assuming Faith was floating. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something, but it's okay!" She laughed it off. I swore I saw a flash of a puppet like creature, and got a chill.

"Hey! I know!" Casey said, looking at all of us. "Let's get some pizza!"

"Employee special!" Ash and I called, making the rest of the table laugh.

Everything was going well, we all talked and seemed to get along. But of course, a certain bitch had to ruin it. Amanda had come by, and spilled her milkshake all over Sacha. "Oups!" She said. "I'm SO sorry." She smirked and laughed at her.

"Hey!" I called, putting my hands on the table. "Knock it off!" I stood up on my good leg. By now, everyone was looking at us.

"Ouu, the Cripple wants to fight me?" She laughed again. "You can't do anything to me."

 _"I'm gonna kill her pretty soon."_

 _"Hush Faith."_ I glared at Amanda. "You really think I'm intimated by you and your bad attitude?" I asked.

"Oh no, of course not!" She got closer to me.

"Knock it off Amanda." Ash stood up.

"Watch it baby cousin, this is my fight."

He seemed to take offense to this, which confused me a bit. Amanda approached me. "So.. What will you do?"


	10. Chapter 10

My friends seemed to want to get involved, but whenever they did, Macy and Lacy would interfere. This led to the kids going to their parents, and the manager coming out. Of course, he didn't get very far when Amanda pushed me to the ground. I glared at her, and tried to push myself back up, Faith trying to help me, but ended up going right through me. Sacha got up, and walked over to me, helping me up. I heard another voice from behind me.

"It's okay my child. I'm here now." I felt shocked, but relived at the same time. I sunk into Sacha and felt her hold me up.

"That's enough, you can excuse yourself from this location." The manager said. "Don't ever think of coming back!" He yelled at her.

"Serves 'ye right." Foxy said to her as she walked by.

"Macy, Lacy, let's go." She said. I turned around to notice them still sitting at the table.

They looked at each other and then back at Amanda. "You know what, I think I'm gonna stay here." Lacy said.

"Yeah, I'm sick of your attitude towards Cam. I mean look at her!" Everyone in the room looked at me. "She is beautiful." Macy smiled.

"Inside and out." Lacy finished. "Unlike you."

All eyes went to Amanda. She seemed to stutter a bit. "Oh yeah? Well... I'm the most popular girl in this town!"

"You're also the biggest bully." Freddy said. All the kids and parents looked at Freddy.

"You need to leave now." Chica said.

"Listen to the chicken Amanda." Macy smirked, stirring her lemonade.

"You know what, fine!" She stormed out, giving us a chance to finally relax.

Macy and Lacy had joined our table, putting us at a total of 2 boys and 6 girls. Bonnie had come by a couple of times, asking about the show, and how he was doing. It took us a while to figure out, that Bonnie's guitar was actually broken. "Oh Bonnie, how you never change." I laughed as he tried to keep playing.

"So, you've known them for a while?" Lacy asked.

"Them?" I asked her.

"Yeah, like Bonnie and Chica.."

"Oh yeah! I've been coming here forever. Honestly, I'm thinking of asking the manager if I can have my sweet sixteen here." I smiled.

"Working here has it's perks!" Faith smiled from behind me.

"That would be so amazing! But what about the other kids?" Macy asked me.

"Oh, I'd have it at night."

"Whoa!" They both said. I saw Ash roll his eyes.

* * *

By the time night rolled around, I had finally asked the manager. He said I could, but I would have to clean up the mess after. I agreed happily. After that was done, Freddy approached us.

"Hey Freddy!" I said. "What's the matter?"

"I want to know if we could have a word with Sacha and yourself." Sacha heard her name and looked over.

"What now?" She asked.

"Freddy wants to talk to us." I explained.

"Oh, well in that case, guess we gotta stay!" Casey started walking back over, but was cut off by Foxy.

"I think it's best if 'ye don't.." He said.

"Seriously?" Ash snapped. "What's up with this shit lately."

Bonnie looked down, as did I. "Sorry.." I said, looking at them again.

"No Cam, sorry isn't gonna cut it this time. We want to know!" Zoe said.

"Come on Babe, can't you tell us?" Casey said.

"Guys, it's really important stuff, and it's very special that no one knows." Bonnie stepped in for me.

"Oh, so if it's so secretive, why does Sacha get to know, huh?" Zeke snapped. "You just met her!"

"Because I face the same issue!" Sacha snapped. This silenced everyone. "I... I can help her..."

There was a long pause before Ash spoke up. "Fine, whatever." He picked up his car keys. "Let's go."

"Wait Ash, you're not gonna wait?" I asked him.

"No. I'm not." With that, they left. I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Foxy said, placing his paw on my shoulder. "But they can't be involved with this.." I knew he was right.

* * *

I sat on my wheelchair, while Sacha sat on my left in a chair, and Mike to my right side. Foxy sat on the edge of the stage next to Chica. Beside Chica was Bonnie, and beside Bonnie was Freddy. "So.." Mike started, obviously feeling out of place.

"Micheal, calm down!" Chica laughed. "It's fine."

"I don't like being out of my office." He said flatly, ruffling his hair.

"Well, hopefully this won't take two long." Bonnie smiled.

"I hope not, I'm hungry!" Faith floated above me. "Oh wait, I can't eat.." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Your spirit is very talkative." Sacha said. I looked at her.

"You can see Faith?" I asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice you looking at me earlier." She replied.

"Wait, why can Sacha see Faith too?" Mike asked.

"That's because Sacha is actually the marionette." Freddy stated.

"Whoa..." Mike said. "Like, the puppet?"

"Yes." Sacha said, standing up. "I know it may be a little bit weird at first, but.."

"No way!" I yelled. "It's super cool! I'm not alone.." She smiled.

"Of course not. Somewhere along the lines there's gonna be someone who has others as well. Such as Springtrap, and all of the toys." Sacha mentioned, making the others wince.

"Springtrap. That damned man." Foxy spat out.

"Isn't he the man that murdered you Faith?" Mike asked her

"It was a man inside of a Golden Bonnie Spring Suit, yes. His name was Vincent I believe." With that, she floated over to a part of the wall, and put her hands on it. "You see this?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, when I was at the old location, there was a room right about here." She explained. I noticed the tall puppet like man standing behind Sacha. I had to really look up at him. "Cam, listen!" I snapped back to reality and looked at Faith. "There was a wall right about here. The animatronics couldn't go back into that room. It was like a safe room. It's also where we were murdered..." She looked down and then pointed to the puppet. "He gave us life, placing our souls inside of the animatronics, and letting us start again. Of course, this was all possible with the locket that you received. It allows us to continue our lives, along side yours."

"But wait." Sacha said, looking at Faith. "I found my locket."

"And with it, you found the puppet right?" Faith asked.

The puppet nodded. "My child, I used to belong to your mother. I was from the pizzeria before this." He explained. I was trying to listen to all this information. "The locket that you have Camillia, it isn't suppose to be a picture of you and Foxy. It should be Fredbear."

"Fredbear?" I asked.

"Like, Golden Freddy." Mike said, sitting backwards on his chair now. "He was from Fredbears Family Dinner along with Springtrap."

"Why is there so many people I don't know?" I asked, starting to get angry. "Like, Springtrap, and Golden Freddy. Okay, well I know Goldie, cause he's a ghost and he scares the shit out of Mike."

"You see, Camillia." Foxy started. "We had originally given Mikey the locket, with the picture of Goldie in it, but once we found out that you were here more, and more of Faith's age, we decided to give it to you."

"So, it's-" I got cut off, as my phone began to ring. "Hold on.." I said, pulling it out, and answering it. "Yes Babe?" I asked Ash.

"Can you pretty please choose pink or red?" He asked sweetly.

"Pink. Why?" I asked.

"I guess you'll have to-" He was cut off by some girl talking. "Oh, yeah uhh, debit." I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you'll have to wait and see. But it's amazing." He was cut off again. "What? Oh yeah. No. Uhm wait yes. Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied. "What, no wait. I still want it please. Oh, thanks."

"Babe?"

"You'll see tomorrow on your birthday!" He hung up.

"Love you too." I hung up, and looked at Foxy. "Ash got me something for my birthday tomorrow."

"BLESS THE SEVEN SEAS YER BIRTHDAY!" He said running into the Cove.

"Okay..." I said, looking at the others.

"It's Foxy." Chica said. "There's a loose bolt somewhere, I swear.."

I heard the others laugh, and smiled at Faith. "Home time?" I asked her.

"I'm tired.."

Foxy ran out of the cove holding a box full of stuff. I don't even want to know what. I watched as he tripped, and smacked his face on the tile. "Son of Blackbeard!" He said, picking it up. He then dashed off again.

"Foxy! You dropped one!" Bonnie ran over to pick it up, and looked at the picture.

"What's it a picture of?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Bonnie said, running after the Fox.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my gosh, 1000 views?! As a reward, take this extra long chapter! This chapter is where it starts to all go downhill for Camillia...**

I followed Foxy into the spare parts room, and looked at him. "What the hell?" I asked him, making him look at me, and the picture I was holding.

"Bonnie.. I.."

"No Foxy." I said, putting my paw up. "I understand. But remember, you're a robot..." His ears folded back as he looked at the box.

"I know lad, but still. She be the first girl that I ever felt connected to."

"Maybe it's because of Faith and Toby?" I asked him.

"I doubt it." He said.

 _"Bonnie, let's just leave him alone to do his own thing.."_ Trevor said. I sighed, knowing the ghost child was probably right.

I turned to walk out of the door, before Foxy spoke up. "'Ye know Bonnie." He started. I stopped and listened. "I know 'ye and Freddy used to like her as well."

"That was before she dated Ash, Foxy. That was before we realized we had no chance with her, since we were robots." I knew that he was in pain, but I kept going. "We might be able to have feelings, and sometimes that's good." I held onto he door handle. "But sometimes, it's the worst thing in the world." With that, I left, leaving Foxy alone to cry.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V (PARTY DAY)

A lot of time had passed since I felt my leg give out again. I was now able to fully walk, but running was kind of an issue. I was straightening my hair, when Faith floated over to me. "Happy Birthday, Camillia!" She smiled.

"Thanks Faith." I said, finishing one of the strands in my hair.

"It's been 6 years today, since I've been with you." Faith said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Haha, yeah I guess that's true." I finished the last bit in the bottom layer.

"Camillia?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to wear?" She sat on the sink counter.

"It's a cute pink dress, and I'm gonna wear a vest."

"What? No!" Faith said. "This is the biggest night of your life so far! You shouldn't have a vest. It will ruin everything!" With that, she left my room. I sighed, and continued my hair.

Eventually, I finished my hair, and went into my room, and instantly stopped. On my bed, I saw a pair of black flats, and a very nice pink dress, with a bow on the front. "Wow.." I said, walking over.

"Do you like it?" I turned and looked at my mom. Faith floated next to me, and sat on my shoulders.

"I love it mom.." I said, looking at it. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it, silly." My mom walked over to me, and stroked my hair. "I love you Camillia, happy 16th birthday." She handed me a card, and I opened it.

Inside, there was $100. "H..Holy crap mom.." I said, looking at the bill. Usually I got like $20 for my birthday.

"I think your brother got you something too." She left my room.

* * *

I decided to start applying make up, and got my dress on. My mom took pictures of me and my little brother, before driving us to the pizzeria.

In case you're wondering who's all going to be there, here's the list. There's Me, My Brother, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Mike, his two kids, Casey, Ash, his younger brother, Zoe, Zeke, Macy, Lacy and Sacha. Of course, all of the spirit children would be there as well.

As I stepped into the pizzeria, I was greeted by Freddy in his top hat. "Welcome, Camillia." He extended his hand, and I smiled, taking it.

"Wierdo!" My brother called running in. Freddy laughed a bit, but walked into the room with me.

I walked into the room, and waved to everyone. They waved back, and cheered. "Happy Birthday!" They all said. I laughed a bit.

"We should really do presents first.." Ash said, walking over and kissing me.

"Okay." I smiled, following him.

"Me first though!" Casey said.

"Fine, but I'm next!" Ash said.

We all sat in a circle Casey handed me a present box. I opened it, and gasped. It was a charm bracelet, that matched hers. "Awe, Babe!" I said, smiling.

"Awe, anything for you!" She smirked. "I'd like to see you top that lover boy." She smirked at Ash.

"I'm about to." He handed me a box, carefully, holding the bottom. "It's kinda heavy, and very delicate." He placed it on my lap, and smiled at me.

I opened the big present box carefully, and almost cried. "Oh my god..." I pulled out the small puppy carefully, supporting it's butt. "Ash..." I said, holding the small yorkie in my hands. It licked my face happily. I read the small dog tag and gasped. "Oh my god. Her tag says PROM?" I asked.

"If you would give me that honor.." Ash smiled.

"Oh course babe. Oh my God."

Mike's kids we're playing with the small puppy, off in the corner of a room. I opened Zeke's present, and it was all of the dogs supplies. Bowl, tag, collar, leash. "Awe, thanks you guys!" I smiled.

"I also had to help him pay for her."

"Shut up." Ash said.

"Oh oh! Mine Mine Mine!" Zoe said, handing me a flat box. I opened it, and gasped.

"BABE." I screamed. "Dresses?! Oh my god! Yes yes yes."

"Damn." Ash smirked.

"Shut up, she's mine." Casey said.

I put the presents I already opened on the floor, and then Freddy handed me a box. "Time for the second family." He said, smiling.

"Oh gee dad, thanks." I said sarcastically. He handed me a small present. I opened it, and pulled out a small pink top hat. "Oh wow, thanks!" I put it on my head, and Casey came over to properly fix it on my head.

Next, was Bonnie. I unwrapped the giant box, and gasped at the hot pink guitar. "Bonnie! I love it!" I said, smiling.

"Mine kinda goes with it..." Chica said blushing. I opened the box, and saw an Amp, music book, and mic.

"Holy shit." I said, smiling.

"Mine now Lassy!"

"Lass! That's what I should call you!" I pointed to the puppy.

"Well, Lass, or whatever, might have to tinkle." Faith said. Now, I know what you're thinking, but this is Mike's daughter Faith.

"Or sprinkle." Alice chimed in.

"I've got it. Come on girls." Mike smiled, taking the puppy and the girls outside.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Foxy. "I'd like to give it to 'ye in the cove.." He blushed.

I nodded, and told them to start the music and I'd be right back. "Let's get this party started!" Casey screamed. I noticed Ash walking behind me and Foxy, but Lacy quiclly grabbed him.

"No way buddy, you're dancing!" She pulled him away. Foxy held the curtain open, and I walked in. He closed it, and it instantly got dark. He lit a candle in the middle of the room.

"Foxy?" I asked.

"Do 'ye remember what I told you? When I was first teaching 'ye to walk?" He asked, walking over.

"About our dance..?" I blushed.

"Aye... I promised to dance with you, because that's what you wanted.." He grabbed my waist, and I smiled, putting my hand on his hook. The memories flooded back to me.

* * *

 _I was attempting to take a few steps again, and reach Foxy. "Good job! Keep going Lassy!" He called. I took 5 last steps and made it to him. He caught me, and laughed. "What a good walker you're turning out to be!"_

 _"Foxy?" I asked, sitting back in my wheelchair. "When I can walk again... Can we have a dance?"_

 _He seemed to blush at this question, and scratched the back of his neck with his hook. "W-What kinda dance lassy?"_

 _"How about a slow dance? Promise?" I held out my pinky. He smiled, and put his hook around it._

* * *

I smiled as I swayed to the music, with Foxy guiding me. I put my face into the fox's chest, and heard him laugh a bit. "What's so funny Foxy..?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing lassy, just you're adorable." I blushed at this, and sighed happily.

"Just for you Foxy." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled me closer, and put his hook under my chin, tilting it up. I felt his snout collide with my lips, in what I assumed was only a kiss. Even though it was with a robot, with feelings of course, it felt so real. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting me go, and backing up. I was still in shock from what just happened. "Cam I.."

"No no, it's fine!" I said, smiling. "Hey, hey.." I walked towards him, and hugged him. "Thank you. A lot."

"For what lassy?" He asked me.

"For everything you've done." I smiled.

"Cam I.. I have something to tell 'ye." He said.

"Of course!" I smiled. "What is it?"

"I.." He stopped and took a breath. "I love you Camillia."

"I love you too Foxy!" I laughed a bit.

"No, like.. I love you.."

Reality hit me. I felt my heart snap in two in this moment. Why? I don't even know. "Like... Crush..?"

"Yes." Was all he replied.

I looked at him, smiled lightly, and then ran out. What I ran out too, wasn't the best thing in the world. Ash was drinking with Lacy, while Macy was talking to Sasha. Zoe and Zeke we're dancing together, and Casey was waving at me. I forgot all about Ash for the time being, and went to dance with Casey.

It was about 1am when I realized that Ash wasn't around. Come to think of it, Lacy wasn't there either. "Hey, where did Lacy and Ash run off to?" I asked Zoe.

"I don't know! Who cares! You know him!" She replied. Bonnie ran over.

"Gotcha!" He picked me up and I laughed. "Swing our partner round and round, end of the night it's going down!" He danced with me, and I laughed.

"I'm yelling TIMBER!" We all yelled. Foxy was dancing with Chica, so I'm assuming he had already gotten over what happened. Freddy was with Casey, as she tried to teach him how to do certain dance moves. Mike was dancing along with the Puppet, Faith, and his two daughters.

Everything stopped when we heard glass breaking. We all looked in the direction of the sound, and noticed a broken beer bottle. "What the hell?" Freddy asked.

"I didn't bring it!" Casey yelled.

"Ash." Zeke said.

"Where is that boy?" Foxy asked.

"No idea. Mike, grab your tablet!" Bonnie called.

"It's detective time daddy!" Alice said.

 _"I'll go around and check too. Okay?"_ Faith asked me. I nodded in her direction as she followed through the wall.

 _"Mari, you go too."_ I heard Sacha's voice in my head.

 _"Of course."_ With that, he followed my ghost child.

Mike brought the tablet out into the main area, and started to search. "No, No, No..." He said.

 _"Cam, I think we found something!"_ Faith said, making me look at Sacha.

 _"Where?"_ I asked her.

 _"Parts and Service! But you better come quick."_ Faith sounded pissed.

 _"And get ready for the worst."_ The Puppet chimed in.

I was kind of confused and Sacha shrugged her shoulders. I walked towards the parts and service doors. "Cam Wait!" Mike said a bit too late. I opened the door and came face to face with Ash making out with Lacy.

"Ashton!" I yelled.

"Oh hey Cam!" He laughed, holding a beer bottle. I felt tears coming on, as I slammed the door.

I ran over to the lobby, picking up Lass, and running out crying. I could feel Faith following me, so I knew Sacha would be checking up on me soon. I hid in a bush, and held Lass close. Faith sat in front of me, and smiled lightly. I felt the tears fall, as Faith tried to wipe them away.

"He's a meanie, don't worry about it."

"I know! I hate him so much, ugh!" I said, crying some more. Lass licked my face, over and over.

"Wait, I hear someone." Faith faded away, making me almost shit my pants.

A poodle appeared in the bush, making me scream, and stand up. "Camillia?"

I turned at the sound of my name. "Do I know you?" I asked, wiping my face.

"Kinda. I'm Sacha's sister.. I'm at your school right now."

"Oh.." I said, sniffling.

"What's the matter?"

"I just... Caught my boyfriend cheating on me."

"Oh shit." She said. "Well, if it's any help, you look amazing. How about you come walk with me and Ditzy?"

"Oh, sure.." I decided to follow the pink, blue, and purple haired girl.

* * *

FOXY P.O.V

I watched as Camillia ran out crying, leaving us all behind. Casey was very much pissed off, as was I. "Alright, that's it!" She said, glaring at Ash. "You've just proved that you're a horrible boyfriend!"

"Pft, nah." He said, kissing Lacy again. I went towards the door to chase Camillia, but as soon as I opened it, I was stopped by the invisible force.

 **"ERROR."** My card started to beep at me.

"Foxy, chill!" Chica said, pulling me away from the door.

"There's no point in tryin' captain." Mike said.

"But she be out there!"

"She has Faith." Freddy said.

"I'm right here." Mike's daughter said.

"No, not you." Freddy face palmed.

"I can send Mari out as well." Sacha spoke up.

"Good idea." I said, looking at the puppet. "Scout for her, and contact us!" He nodded and flew out of the establishment.

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked. I cringed, forgetting she was still in the room. "Who now?"

"Zoe, I forgot you where here!" Bonnie laughed nervously.

"Oh hell no, you're going to explain to me what's going on." She said, looking at all of us.

"Don't worry about it." Sacha said.

"Listen up bitch. This is my best friend. Get it? Mine. I deserve the right to know before you." She glared. "Now. I want to know who the hell this Faith and Mari person is."

I knew we weren't getting out of this one... "Fine." Freddy sighed. We all looked at him. "But you can't tell any of them." He glared at her.

* * *

It was the longest 10 minutes of my life, but she seemed to understand. "I won't tell anyone else." She said.

"Better not..." Bonnie muttered.

"Cam is still out there." Sacha said. "Mari can't find her anywhere. I'll probably join him so-Ugh!" She fell to her knees. Zoe backed up.

"Are you okay?" Chica asked.

"What's... Happening..." She asked, holding her locket. She quickly ripped it off and threw it away.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked. Suddenly, the rest of the group came out.

"What the heck is happening?" Casey asked.

Sacha's locket exploded, sending shards everywhere, and a black haze rising to the ceiling. Laughing was heard, making her cower in fear. I couldn't see anything anymore, and started to panic.

I could hear everyone screaming, and then a giant explosion.

When the smoke finally cleared, Sacha was no where to be seen.

"Freddy.." I said.

"My god..." Freddy said.

"What the fuck..?" Casey asked. "Sacha..?"

A groaning sound was heard, making us all look around. "Where are 'ye?" I snapped at the air. A black figure darted across the room. I felt someone grab my shorts. It was Casey. "Are 'ye okay?"

"What the fuck is going on?!" She snapped. I sighed, and then looked to where the black figure had gone.

"Sacha! It has Sacha!" Bonnie ran over and chased the black figure, until it went outside. "Oh no!"

"She's still alive." Mike said, kneeling over Sacha.

"Daddy..." Alice whispered.

"I'm gonna take the kids home after we clean up the place." He said.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I had gotten into my house at about 3AM. Lass followed me up the stairs to me room. I took off my dress, and sighed, pulling off the rest of my clothes, and grabbing a towel. I tied it around myself, and made sure Lass was still in my room, before closing the door and heading to the bathroom. I turned on the water, and stepped inside. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Faith!" I snapped. Faith looked down. I sighed, and washed my hair. "It's not fair. He was so different before we dated, I don't even know what happened.."

"I don't either." With that, she faded.


	12. Chapter 12

I heard a whistle blow, and then watched as all of these skinny girls ran out. I was sitting with Sacha on the bleachers. A good week had passed since my 16th birthday, and I was trying my hardest to forget what Ash had done. No matter how much he texted me, I ignored it. I even left the Facebook conversation. "Two, Four, Six, Eight! Who would we love to date?" The cheerleaders called.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Cause Destiny is driving me home tonight, and she wanted to wait for Jake." She was currently reading a book.

"Oh okay." I said. "Who the heck is Jake?"

She closed her book and looked at me. "Number 65, on the field." She pointed. "He had killer skills. In the game, and with the girls. Him and Destiny have been dating for about a month now."

In case you forgot, Destiny is Sacha's older sister. I've been hanging out with her and her sisters friends for some time. "Wahoo! Go Boys Go!" That's Harmony. She has crazy pink hair, and she wears colored contacts. Her eyes are different every time I see them, honestly. She's extremely gorgeous, and part of the cheer squad. Every guy wants to get with her, but she always turns them down.

There's someone else in our new group. She has greenish-blue hair, and soft brown eyes. She's part of the volley-ball team, and probably their best player. Her names Courtney.

"GAME!" The coach called.

"Oh my god, finally!" Sacha said, fixing her side bang. I rolled my eyes, and fixed my charm bracelet.

* * *

We went to go and see Destiny's boyfriend, and waited for Harmony to get her butt out of the changing rooms. Sacha was playing with her arm band, which kind of concerned me. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, looking down.

"Sacha, if you need to talk I ca-"

"I said I'm fine Cam!" I looked away from her.

 _"She was just trying to help!"_ Faith said. I waited for a reply but nothing came. _"Sacha? Can you hear me?"_ She floated over to the teenager.

"Sacha, Faith is trying to talk to you." I said. She looked down, and then pointed to her neck. I noticed her locket was missing. "What happened? Even if you're not wearing it, you should still be able to talk to her. What about Mari?"

"I haven't talked to Mari since your birthday." She sniffled. "My locket... It blew up, and this black figure came, and attacked me.. Ever since then, I've been really really upset, and started to cut, and I can't stop. It's like I have no control over my body. I don't want this. I carve all these numbers into my arm, over and over..."

"Numbers?" I asked.

"Hey girl!" Harmony ran out, smiling.

"Hey there!" Destiny called. "Let's go."

We all got into the car, and drove to Sacha's place. We were having a sleep over. As she drove down the street, I looked out the window. We ended up passing Ash's house on the way, and he was sitting outside with Zeke, Zoe, Casey, Macy, and Lacy. I sighed. "I guess they replaced me.."

"What?" Sacha asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Cam, don't worry about it, he isn't even worth it." Destiny said. "He's an asshole."

"He cheated on me too, it's fine." Sacha said.

"Great." I said, hitting my head on the window.

"Oh babe, chill." Harmony said, smiling. "Tonight will be a blast!"

We pulled into the drive way, and I grabbed my bag from the trunk. It didn't take us long to set up the basement at Sacha's place. We set up our blow up mattresses downstairs in front of the fireplace. Sacha brought down four bottles of pop, and a 2L bottle of water. Destiny came down with grocery bags full of chips. I laid on my bed and sighed. "Guys, let's get some supper, ugh! Like hello, Cheerleader?" Harmony said.

"Alright miss fitness, what the hell do you want?" Destiny asked.

"McDonalds, duh."

"WOW." She smirked. "Someone's gonna be a fat bitch."

"Good. Half the girls on my squad can use the extra weight." She looked at her nails. "Shotgun!" She ran to the car.

When we got to McDonalds, we all ordered our food and sat at a booth. "Okay Bitches." Destiny said. "Tomorrow, is the day."

"The day?" I asked.

"We're getting our tummies pierced!" Harmony cheered. "I'm so exited."

"I'm actually nervous. We have to pick up Courtney in the morning too!" Destiny said, taking a sip.

"I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow." Sacha looked at me. "You should get something."

"Well, I was thinking of getting my nose pierced."

"All the sexy bitches have one." Harmony said.

"Girl, it would look amazing on you!" Destiny chimed in. "You have money?"

"I got paid yesterday." I smirked. "How much is the nose piercing?"

"Where we go, it's only $50." Harmony said.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I have like $600 in my account." I had picked up a second babysitting job, and it paid really well. The pizzeria was good, but after the whole Ash thing, I was debating on quitting. Foxy talked me out of it, saying that I was his favorite and I couldn't go even if I tried.

We continued to eat, until a certain boy walked in. "Ohpe, Ex alert." Destiny said.

I decided to look away, and concentrated on being happy with my girls. My phone vibrated, making me pull it out. I read the text, and sighed.

 **Casey: You know, we can still hang out right?**

 **Camillia: I just don't want to be around him. Like, at all. Ever. He fucked up.**

 **Casey: So now I have to pay the price? Babe, what happened to best friends forever.**

 **Camillia: I still want to be friends, but if you're always gonna be with Ash, I can't. Besides, he's a lot happier with Lacy.**

 **Casey: He's really not. If you were still around, you'd know that it wasn't even really his fault.**

 **Camillia: What do you mean?**

 **Casey: I'll tell you when we hang out next.**

I saw her put her phone away, which meant the conversation was for sure over until I saw her. I glanced over to see Macy looking at me. She mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry'. I looked at my food, and then at my friends. "I need to go to the ladies room, so excuse me." I got up and went. I waited about 10 seconds, before Macy followed me in. "Hey." I said.

"How you holding up kid?" She asked me.

"Fine I guess." I sat on the counter of the sink and sighed. Casey soon walked in. "Babe.." I said, running over and hugging her.

"Oh my god, how are you? Are you okay? Can I kill him yet?" She asked.

"I want to kill Lacy for what she did. It was like something took control of her. Both of them have been acting weird.." She looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We know." Casey poked my locket. I went bright red. "You're blushing!" She yelled.

"So you think it's something to do with Faith?" I asked, holding my locket.

"I think it's something to do with the ghosts. Can you ask her if she agrees?" Macy asked.

 _"I can hear them."_ Faith spoke up from behind me. _"I don't disagree, maybe he's been possessed?"_

"She says maybe he's been possessed?" I said, looking at the girls. Macy nodded.

"He has these weird moments, where he laughs really funny. He also has a strange obsession with knives and children lately.." She looked over. "Ring any bells Faith?"

"Vincent." We said together.

"Vincent?" Casey asked.

"He's the man that murdered the children. Mari is the one that put their souls to rest, and stuffed them inside the suits." I looked at the girls. "Well, now we have a lead. We're going to have to get together and talk this over more."

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was trying so hard to stay in control of my mind. I honestly was locked inside of my mind. "Camillia!" I yelled, but she kept walking. I was starting to think she couldn't hear me. "Please.." I said, watching as I kissed Lacy again. "No!" I yelled. "This is all wrong!"

 _"Shut up, stupid child."_ I heard someone say. I instantly sat down in the purple space and cried.

"Oh hey!" I instantly stood up, and looked. Camillia was talking to me! Well, out of control me, but still me!

"Hello." Was my bodies reply.

"How are you?" She asked. She was gorgeous.. It took me a second to realize the small floating child behind her.

"What the fuck?" I asked, walking closer to my vision. I know, that sounds weird, but whatever. "Who the hell?" She waved at me, and I waved back.

She seemed to talk to Camillia, who then turned and left. "Who the heck..?" I asked, sitting down.


	13. Chapter 13

Driving to Courtney's place in the morning, sucked. Once she was in the car, we blasted some Asking Alexandria and all laughed and talked. Once we arrived at the parlor, we all got out, and got our I.D ready. When we walked in, we were greeted by staff, and Harmony's mom was the first one to greet us. She owned the shop, so everything was half price. "I'm looking for three belly button piercings?" One of the ladies spoke up.

"Us!" The three colorful hair girls said running in together. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm looking for a tattoo?" A man asked.

"That would be me. How's it going Dan?" Sacha walked over, and into the back with Dan.

"Can I help you?" I looked over. "Camillia? What are you doing in here? Never thought I'd see a prep like you in here." He smirked and leaned over the counter.

"I'm not a prep, I'm just well dressed, and my grades are good." I said, blushing.

"So, a prep?" He winked at me.

"Shut up Adam." I said, leaning on the counter. "I want a nose piercing."

"Ouu, someone's growing up." He said, pulling out a tray. "Choose one. Prices vary by size, but you get half off today for coming in with Harmony." I looked over my choices.

I thought about a lot of things. The metals, how they would react, and my new hair color. "I dunno, help me out. I'm dying my hair a purple, blue, green kinda thing." I pulled up a picture on my phone. (A/N: REFERENCE . /tumblr_macep9TNpu1rbtpzro1_ )

"Oh, cute! You should go with this one. It's a stud, and it's titanium. It's a blue, and it would look amazing." He smirked. "Especially on you."

"I'll take it."

"Perfect!" He brought me to the back. "I'll be the one to do your piercing today, so please try to not move."

"Fuck it up, and I fuck you up." I glared.

"Or you could just fuck me."

"Wow! Did not expect that." I laughed a bit. He tilted my head back, and got the needle ready.

Honestly, most painful thing in my life, but I look hot as shit now, so I don't even care. I handed Adam his money, and a tip, and my number, and waited for the girls to be done. "If you want, I can do your hair right now."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. They're gonna be a while." He walked me over to a chair. "Besides, I'd do anything for a girl like you."

I felt an instant connection to Adam, and it was amazing. He was totally my type! Strong, athletic, mysterious, and cute. God, he was perfect. The hair dying thing took a good hour, but whatever. More time to talk to him, so I didn't really care. He finished straightening my hair, and turned me to face the mirror. "Oh my god! I love it!"

 _"You look so good!"_ Faith chimed.

"Whoa, Cam?" Destiny asked. "You look, perf."

"Tots, Perf!" Harmony smiled.

"Wow, it's amazing." Courtney smiled.

I handed Adam $80. "I don't need this, it's half off."

"Take it as a tip." I smirked, and waited for Sacha.

* * *

Sacha was honestly so afraid, but she said it didn't hurt. The car ride back was filled with laughs, and happy teenage girls. "Camillia. Welcome to the club." Courtney said.

"Club?" I asked.

"Duh, us bitch." Sacha smirked.

"Fuck you." I laughed, hugging her.

They dropped me off at the library, where I was suppose to meet Macy and Casey. I walked in, and sat down next to them. "Cam? Holy shit, what happened?"

"Make over!" Faith laughed. I giggled.

"Yeah, Make over I guess.."

"Well, hey, whatever. We have to fix this! I've been looking up a lot, and I think we've come to a standing point." Macy said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Faith sat on my shoulders, and leaned on my head.

"I think that when we got to the pizzeria, Vincent knew exactly who to go after to get to you. Which means that..."

 _"Did you think that Adam was cute?"_

 _"Faith! Not right now, I'm trying to listen..."_

"... But that's just me."

"Why would Vincent want Cam though?" Casey asked.

"Well, Cam has Faith right?"

"Yeah." I said, looking up. Faith smiled at me.

 _"Our souls were never put to rest.."_ Faith explained to me.

"She said their souls were never put to rest. Maybe Vincent is worried that the truth will get out?" I asked.

"Never put to rest? So there's more lockets?" Casey asked.

"As far as I know, yeah." I admitted. "But they have to be given to you. So who could of given Ash the locket?"

"Lacy wasn't acting like herself at all at the birthday." Macy looked down.

"Faith is Springtrap inside of the pizzeria?"

Faith nodded, so I nodded as well.

"Well shit..." Casey said. "Ladies, we need to explore."

"Wait!" I said.

 _"If we go through with this, we might be in a lot of trouble. Vincent was a murderer!"_ I repeated what Faith said.

"Camillia, he's dead. What can he do?"

"Well, he has Ash under his control." I glared. "Listen to me. I've barely figured out Faith, and I still apparently have a lot of training to do. Not only that, but the Puppet is somewhere. If we're going to explore, we're gonna need more than just Faith here."

 _"Hey!"_

"No offense."

 _"All of the offense taken!"_ She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, is there any way for us to contact the puppet? What if we got lockets too?" Casey asked me.

"We could ask, but a locket takes a lot of work as far as I know." I admitted. "Of course, they're already made, but the whole binding a ghost to it thing is hard."

"We could always ask." Macy said. "I need my sister back."

"Then let's go. I know just the man."

* * *

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Mike yelled. "What the hell are you three thinking?"

"I agree with Mr. Schmidt." Freddy said.

"I don't care Freddy!" Macy snapped back. "I need Lacy back, she's my best friend."

"If you really need it that badly, I can lend you Trevor." Bonnie spoke up.

"Aye, Toby said he can join 'ye as well." Foxy smirked.

"Fine. But if we're going to do this, you're going to have to be patient with us. Bonding a soul to a locket takes a lot of work." Chica said.

I looked down and started to think.

 _"What's on your mind?"_ Faith asked.

 _"I was just thinking... If We can bind you to lockets, can we bind our souls to the lockets?"_ I heard her gasp, as she appeared in front of me.

 _"Are you crazy? I would have to control your body! I would have to be you! You're a teenager, with crazy hair and a nose piercing!"_ She snapped.

 _"I know, but Ash is in there. And if it's Vincent in control, I doubt that you guys really want to face him again."_ I said, looking at her. She looked down but nodded. _"We can keep it a secret for now, okay?"_

* * *

VINCENT P.O.V

I woke up in that kids bed, and groaned. "Shit, I have to get this bitch ready for school." I looked in the mirror, and smirked at his reflection. "Oh Ash, I know you're in there~!" I smirked. His reflection changed to mine, as his ghost appeared behind me.

"I hate you!" He yelled. "Now Camillia hates me, and I'm single!"

"Oh, no you're not.." I smirked, combing his hair. "You have Lacy now. Who is also under my control, but whatever."

"You're a sick fucker, you know that?" He glared.

"Awe. Poor you." I pulled on his dress shirt, and fixed his tie. "I don't fucking care." With that, I turned away from the mirror and walked downstairs.

"Ash hunny, can you take Aiden to school today?" His mom asked me.

"I guess." I looked at the little kid.

 _"Oh my fuck, you hurt him, and I'll fucking kill you again."_ Ash said.

"Come on Aiden, let's go." I picked up the car keys and went outside.


	14. Chapter 14

I started the car, and waited for Aiden to get in. "Come on Aiden." He got into the car slowly, and we drove off.

The ride was silent, thank god. I loved kids. Well, I loved murdering kids. Normal kids? Heck no, I hated them so much. So much better when they're asking me to stop stabbing them. "You know.." Aiden said, shocking me. I kept my eyes on the road. "I know you're not Ash."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're the man in purple from the pizza place." I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at him. "I'm not afraid of you, but you need to let my big brother go." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what I do to kids, Aiden?"

"You murdered them. That's exactly why he's here." He pointed behind me. I turned around, and blacked out.

* * *

SACHA P.O.V

I was walking to school, when my vision blurred, and then suddenly I could see again. "What the fuck?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked me.

"I jus- FAITH?!" I asked, seeing the ghost child.

"You can see me again!" She cheered.

"I guess so! Thank god, oh my goodness.. That must mean Mari is back." I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"We haven't seen him around lately either." Camillia said, as she continued to walk to school.

"I can try contacting him, and seeing what's going on." I said. _"Mari, can you hear me?"_ I asked my thoughts.

 _"Sacha?"_ His voice replied. _"Thank god you're alright, I was so worried."_

 _"I haven't talked to you in so long. Cam said you weren't around lately. Where are you?"_

 _"Busy. I just saved Ash's younger brother. I think Ash is on his way to get Camillia."_ He replied. I made her stop, and looked at her.

I explained, and we waited. Soon enough, Ash's car pulled up, and we hopped in. He gave Camillia a weird look. "What the heck did you do to your hair?" He asked her.

"It's colorful!" Aiden cheered.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked, as he sped towards Aiden's school.

"Aiden here, apparently knew the whole time, but didn't do it sooner." He said, glancing at his brother.

"The puppet man told me to wait." His younger brother said.

"I really did." Mari said.

"God, that's so scary!" Ash yelled. "What the heck Cam, don't tell me about this. That's cool."

"Oh, well excuse me. I didn't get Faith until a little while ago." She glared into his mirror.

"Whatever, it's fine. But seriously, now what are we gonna do? That man's on the loose." He said, stopping at a stop sign.

"Well, for one, we need to make sure that Casey and Macy don't get lockets, now that we have Vincent free, and you're safe. Let's just hope that everything will all work out for the best."

* * *

We dropped Aiden off, and then left toward the library. We pulled into a parking space, and walked in. "Okay, first things first, let's think this over. So far, we have Faith, Vincent and Mari on the loose." I said, as we sat down.

"Okay, cool." Camillia replied. "But, there's a problem."

"Vincent is able to take control of lockets." Faith spoke up. "He has a better control on his power than we do.."

"Is that how he was able to control me and Lacy at the same time?" Ash asked.

"Yeah..." Cam said, looking away.

I felt awkward tension in the room. "Cam.." Ash grabbed her hand. She instantly blushed. "I didn't mean it, really.."

"I know, but it just broke my heart in half.." I watched her bite her lip. "I had to try and move on."

"Whoa, wait what? Move on?" Ash asked. I rolled my eyes and started to write down some stuff.

"Yeah.. His name is Adam.." She said.

 **Mari - Me**

"Adam? Where have I heard that?"

 **Faith - Camillia**

"He's the one that works at the parlor."

 **Vincent - Ash**

"Oh my god, you mean tattoo and piercing Adam?"

 **Number Of Lockets Activated - 3**

"Of course."

"Can you guys fucking focus on the project at hand please. We need to figure shit out." They both looked at me. "If we want to do this, we need to make sure that all of these lockets are under control. It's to dangerous for Ash to have Vincents locket. No one should have it. It has to be disabled." I glared back at them.

"Okay then..." Ash said, adjusting his tie. "Let's get to work!"

We tried our best to write things down, and think of plans to get Lacy back to normal.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I was trying to stay focused, but being so close to Ash again was making it hard to focus. "Camillia, what can you do?"

"What? What do you mean?" I looked at Sacha.

"Were you not listening?!"

"No.." I blushed. Ash smiled at me.

"With Faith?"

"We can talk. She can physically touch me now. She appears in my reflection.." I started to list things off.

"We plan to be able to switch spots." Faith spoke up.

"That is possible, but very dangerous." Mari said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Well, let's say that she gets stuck there. We'd obviously have a problem. The only reason Vincent can do it, is because he's had plenty of time to train." Faith explained, sitting on the table.

"Okay, yeah, not a good idea." Ash said. "I can't loose you a second time."

"Okay, but if you did want to do that, we can add that to the list of things you want to do." Sacha spoke up. I nodded, and she wrote it down.

"Okay, so we can go to Fazbears tonight an-" I cut Sacha off.

"No no no! If Foxy sees me like this he'll kill me!"

"Oh shit eh? I totally forgot." Sacha said. "You better not loose your job."

"Oh fuck, I never even thought of that." I said, hitting my head on the table.

"You're gonna be in shit." Ash smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

I was talking to my boss. He had pulled me aside as soon as I walked into the pizzeria. "I want to talk to you about something." He said. I nodded. "You've changed a lot. Your hair, and your nose. Your nose, I can deal with, but the hair... This is a child's pizza place Camillia. You're our best employee. What happened?" He looked at me.

"I just.. Changed I guess. Sorry." I apologized. He sighed, and got up. "I'm sure you're well aware of what goes on here Camillia."

"Yes sir, I am." I admitted.

"Well. You have a reputation to uphold young lady. Don't make me fire you."

He walked me out of his office, and I took a seat at the table with Ash and Sacha.

"Got the speech?" Ash smirked.

"Yes." I said, glaring at him. "Shut up."

"Ouch, my heart." He said sarcastically.

"So, we're gonna talk to Foxy. Ash, can you take off the locket?" Sacha asked him.

"I've tried, but I can't." He said, looking down. "I think Lacy put it on me, I can't remember."

"It might only be Lacy who can take it off.." Mari said.

"I hope not. Maybe you can Mari, I mean, you are the giver of life after all." Faith smiled at the puppet.

"Still... I don't know.."

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" I spoke up.

"Sure thing." He said.

"I'll order us some food, and get us some arcade tokens." Sacha said, going over to the counter.

"Listen, Ash..." I started.

"I know.. Listen Cam, I still love you a lot." I blushed and smiled. "I mean, your hair's kinda out there, but then again, so are you, so whatever."

"You're crazy Ash."

"Well, I wish I was still with you. I didn't mean to do what I did, and now you're with Adam.." He said, looking down.

"I'm not dating Adam." I said.

"What?" He asked, looking up at me,

"I'm not dating him. He was hardcore flirting with me. He's the one that did my hair and nose. Sure he's cute, but he's not you." I smiled.

"Can you give me another chance then Babe?" He asked me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Of course.." I said, smiling.

* * *

We played some arcade games, before my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text from Destiny.

Destiny: Where are you?

Camillia: I didn't go to school today. Sorry.

Destiny: Okay, but you were walking to school with Sacha earlier, what happened?

Camillia: Something came up, sorry. We're not gonna be there.

Destiny: Well, your mom's here looking for you.

I looked at Ash and Sacha. "Guys, my moms at the school!" I said.

"What the fuck, why?" Sacha asked.

"I don't know! I'm gonna be in shit if I'm not at school! She was so angry about the nose ring, and now I'm skipping school?!" I was panicking now more than ever.

"Babe, it's okay.." Ash smiled.

"Oh snap." Sacha said. "You two are back together?" She smirked.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Of course they are." She smirked.

"Shut up Faith, no one asked you." I said. I noticed a parent giving me a weird look as she pulled her child away.

Faith sat on my shoulders, as we waited. "So your mom's gonna come get you?" Sacha asked.

My phone buzzed and I checked the text. "Yup."

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat with my arms crossed. Faith was sitting in the back of the car, smirking. "I am VERY upset young lady." She said.

"Don't care.." I whispered.

"You are grounded for a week."

"What?!" I snapped. "Mom!"

"I don't even want to hear it. First of all, you get a nose piercing. Then you dye your hair all these funky colors. Now you're ditching school? What happened to my little girl?" She pulled into the drive way and I got out, Faith floating through the door and sitting on my shoulders. "Camillia Autumn McKin. You get back here right now."

"Fuck you!" I walked up to my room and slammed my door.

"That was harsh.." Faith said, sitting on my dresser. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. "Camillia.."

"I don't even care right now. I'm so upset." I shoved my face in my knees and felt tears coming. "Why does she have to be so mean to me..?"

"Camillia, I understand that you want to help us get Vincent, but you come first.." Faith said, rubbing my back.

"But Faith.."

"No buts. Listen to me." She sat next to me and smiled. "Your mom.. She's really nice. I didn't get to see my mom before I died, because I was with my daddy. If I could, I'd go and spend so much time with my mommy."

"I forgot about that... Sorry Faith.." I said, looking down.

"It's okay. I have you, and the gang is pretty nice to me as well. Especially Toby.." She blushed.

"Oh. My. God." I smirked. "Toby and Faith huh?"

"No no no!" She yelled. "It's not like that! We're not a thing! Not at all!"

"Not yet.." I smirked. "I'm so gonna tell Foxy."

"But you're grounded." She reminded me.

"Crap."

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was texting Zeke before I went to talk to Foxy.

 **Zeke: So you're back with Cam?**

 **Ash: Yeah, thank god (Smiley Face)**

 **Zeke: Well, that's good. Gotta go, I'm in math.**

 **Ash: kk, pce  
**  
"Foxy, are you in here?" I asked, as I approached the curtain.

"Of course. Oh Ash." He said, glaring at me.

"Wow, hi to you too. I have a question, actually." I said, stepping in the cove. "I have to get this locket off of me, but I would need another one to be able to still communicate with Camillia, Faith, and everyone else.." I admitted.

"You really think she wants to talk to you?" He asked, smirking.

"Well yeah, we're together." His ears dropped.

"Oh, are 'ye?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we are. And I need to not have this kind of anger with you. I want to be your friend Foxy." I said.

"Well..." He sighed.

"I'll go with you Ashton!" Toby said.

"Toby.." Foxy said.

"Foxy, I just sit around here all day, and do nothing. I can go with Ash and help him. I could help Faith." I let the two of them talk it out.

Foxy agreed, and asked me to take my locket off. I shook my head, and he came over to get it off. It wouldn't budge. "I've got it!" Toby said, floating over and holding it. The locket started to get really hot, and I could feel it radiating onto my chest.

"Uhh, Toby..?"

Suddenly, the locket blew up, sending a ball of black and gold flying out. "Oh no.." Foxy said. "Springtrap.." He said, as he watched the orb go through the wall.

"It's okay, look." The boy pointed to my chest.

"Good job Toby!" I smiled. He laughed a bit, and put a locket on me with a picture of Foxy.

"Thanks for everything Foxy.." Toby smiled to Foxy.

"Of course Toby." With that, the little black child sat on my shoulders. I turned to walk away.

"Ashton." I stopped and looked at Foxy again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Can 'ye please save Camillia?" He asked me. "Stop her from going after Vincent. He has the power to manipulate people, just like he did to Lacy." I looked down, knowing he was right. "I only care about her, because we had been through so much lad. I don't mean to steal her from 'ye. I just need my little girl safe.."

"I promise you she will be safe." I said, as I walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's been crazy. This chapter was banked (Or at least started) on October 3rd. Soooo, yeah, it's like 10:30pm, and I'm exhausted, but whatever! Here we go!**

* * *

I was laying in bed, when my little brother came upstairs, to bring me supper. My mom had really taken my grounding seriously. He put it on my computer desk, and gave me a small smile. I was sitting on my window bench. "It's okay, mom will eventually ease up.." He left my room, and I looked outside.

The stars were shinning really bright, and I was caught in the moment. I was looking at the little dipper, and smiled. "It's so pretty.." I said. Faith floated next to me, smiling. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really pretty!" Faith smiled.

"I wish I could fly.. I'd get up so close to the stars." I smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "I'd grow beautiful white wings, and fly up so high, that I would feel the crisp air."

I heard Faith giggle. "Camillia.. Remember, when I told you that each of us have our own powers?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said.

"Do you want the ability to fly?" She asked me. I looked at her, stunned. My window's opened, and she held out her hand. "Come on Cam, you can trust me, can't you?"

I hesitated, but stood up, and went for her hand. I heard my door open. "Here's your stupid laundry. I don't know why you have so many shirts, but what- What are you doing?!"

I looked at my brother. "Oh, uh, hey..." I said, laughing. Faith wouldn't let go of my hand. "What's up?"

"What the heck do you think you're doing? And who's that?" He pointed to Faith. I looked at Faith, who instantly let go of my hand and landed on the floor. My brother's eyes followed her.

"I'm Faith." She said.

"I'm Cameron." I watched them shake hands, or try to shake hands. Cameron's hand went though her hand. She laughed.

"It happens to the best of us." She smiled.

"I've had Faith forever, how have you never seen her before?" I asked.

"Well, I always kinda saw a blackish figure following you, but now I can actually see her."

"Cameron!" I heard my mom call.

"I gotta go.." He said, turning around.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Just.. Don't tell mom about this okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm gonna say; Hey mom, Cam and her ghost friend are going out to fly across the sky." He gave me an 'Are you serious?' look. I blushed. "But, I could always say you're sneaking out.." He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

"Oh, I would. Pay back for the time you told mom about me kissing Jade."

"I'll make Lass pee on your guitar again." I smirked.

"I hate you!"

"I'll buy you that video game if you keep your mouth shut."

He looked at me, and then smiled. "Mass Doom X?"

"Sure?" I asked, kinda confused.

"I won't say a word!" He ran out of my room. As I turned back to the window, and got ready, I heard him yelling at Lass. "No! That's my good shirt!"

"Uh oh.." Faith said.

"What am I gonna do with her?" I sighed. Faith flew out of my window. "What the hell, what about me?"

"Just, float." She said.

"So helpful." I looked at the ground and felt dizzy. The wind started to blow, so I held onto the window rim. "Should I jump?"

"Probably not." Faith said. "You need to breathe. Imagine, you're breathing in the magical energy around you. And then, flap your wings."

I nodded, and thought of imaginary wings for a second. I took a breath in, exhaled, and then felt the swift movements on my back. Faith kept cheering, and I bent my knees, before jumping. I felt like my body was on fire! It was so warm, and the air didn't even feel cold. When I opened my eyes, I realized how high I actually was, and started to panic. "No no no!" Faith said, taking my hand. "Just, come on." She held my hand, and showed me how to move around.

"Holy crap!" I heard Cameron say.

"What are you doing? Get the fuck out of my room!" I said. He picked up Lass.

"But she's crying. And she peed on my shirt." He said, looking at the dog. "Take her with you!"

"She's gonna die." I said, floating back over, and petting my puppy. "There there, it's okay Lass." I looked at my brother. "Take her out to pee and poop. She has treats downstairs. And no matter what, keep mom out of my room."

"It's Friday, mom's not even home anymore."

"What?" I asked, looking down. I saw my mother talking to Zoe and Casey's parents, and gasped, floating into a tree and hiding there. I was looking at the adults carefully, before noticing Ash's car. He parked across the street from my place. "Ash.." I whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Faith asked.

"I don't know." I said, starting to panic.

"Wait." Faith said, as her eyes flashed gold and the back to black. "Toby...?" She asked the air. "Camillia.. Ash has Toby. We have to get him away from your house!"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because Vincent is after me and Toby, remember? Ever hear the saying two birds, one stone?" She glared at me, before taking off into the night sky.

"F-Faith!" I called. My mother looked up in my direction, hearing a voice, and I hid.

"Did you ladies hear something?" She asked the other women.

"Nope." Casey's mom said. "Let's go! movies won't wait for us!" With that, they all left, allowing me to come out of my hiding spot.

I was very careful when I came out of the tree, and hovered in place for a second. "Where did she go?" I asked myself. I started to look around, before coming face to face with Toby. "Ah!"

"Hi!" He said. "Why are you flying?" He looked at me.

"F-Faith is t-t-teaching me..." I said, freaking out.

"Oh!" He smiled. "Ash and I tracked you!"

"That's, creepy." I said. "I gotta go find Faith."

"I can track her! Here, follow me!" He said, flying to my left.

"Wait! Toby!" I followed him.

* * *

ZOE P.O.V

"Cam can... Fly?" I asked.

"Less talking, more driving!" Casey said. "Step on it Ash, we can't lose them!"

"She's gonna get us in so much shit." Ash said, backing up, and going full speed down the road.

I was staring out the window, watching as Cam flew across the sky. "So if she's flying... Does that mean that Faith, or whatever is with her?" I asked.

"No. Faith's flown off somewhere. She's with Toby." He turned left. "That's how I'm able to find her."

"Oh." I said. "I really don't get it, but okay."

"Look, she's landing." Casey said. I parked the car, and got out.

"Camillia!" Ash called.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I turned to the sound of hearing my name. "Camillia!" I smiled and flew over to Ash, knocking him over because I couldn't stop. "You really should fix that." He smiled. I laughed a bit. I then felt the magic wear off, and felt super tired. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just... Sleepy.." Toby landed next to us and sighed.

Faith followed closely behind, looking at the ground. "Faith, why did you fly so far away from me?" Toby asked.

"I... I just thought that since Vincent has Ash-"

"He doesn't." Ash chimed in. "I got Toby to break the locket, and now I have Foxy's locket." He pulled it out and showed us.

"Golden Freddy, and now Foxy.." I said. "And then we have the puppet too!" I smiled. "That's three lockets!"

"It's better than before, that's for sure." Ash said. "But, we need to get you back home." He put his hand on my cheek. "Casey and Zoe are in the car..."

"I don't want to go home, I hate not seeing you."

"Well, you can always fly over to my place and talk with me. And we can always talk through mind link now that I have a proper locket." He pulled me closer to him. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not losing you again babe.."

I started to blush when he started to lean in. We kissed, and I heard Toby and Faith giggle.


	17. Chapter 17

Cam had come to visit me a few nights, always floating by my window while we talked. Faith would apparently stay at the house, in case her mom was coming up the stairs, or if her mom was just coming home. "Last day Babe.." I smiled.

"I know, I can't wait, ugh.." She put her head on the window ledge, and I smiled. I kissed her, and she giggled.

"I'm so happy that we have these lockets, and that I can be with you more.." I admitted.

"Me too, actually.." She said. I heard my door open, and almost shit my pants.

"Ashton, ca- What the fuck?" My mom yelled.

"Mom, wait!" I called. "Don't freak..." I felt Camillia's wings flapping, and looked out my window. "And don't you go anywhere!" I said. She stopped, and sat on the edge of my window.

"Camillia was floating! What.. What..." My mom passed out. I cringed.

"Shit." Cam said.

"Listen, go home. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She nodded, and took off into the night. I got to work moving my mom to her room.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I was walking to school with Sacha. "So his mom like totally got mad at you?"

"No, she just passed out."

"Oh my god, no way." She said.

"Yes way! I didn't even know what to do, so I took off!" I sighed. "What's your power anyway?" I was starting to get curious.

"Oh, me? I have the ability to revive people." I was stunned.

"Oh shit, whoa!"

"Only three times though." She said. "After that, if you die a 4th time, you're fucked." She said simply.

"Well, that fucking sucks. But I guess it's better than once." I thought for a minute. "What if you die?" I asked.

"I can't." She said simply.

"Whoa! Fuck off, lucky!" I said, completely jealous.

"No, not lucky! Once I turn 18, I stop aging." The puppet was walking next to her.

"It's pretty bad, actually. It's one of the burdens of your lockets. All of you will have one." He said.

"What's mine?" I asked.

"I actually have no idea.." Faith said from my shoulders. "I'd like to find out though! Would you mind if I went to the pizzeria for the day?" She asked.

"Go for it, let me know if you find out anything." With that, she took off.

 _"Hey Babe."_ I heard a voice in my head.

"Sweet Christ!" I dropped my binder on the ground and sighed, picking it back up. _"You scared me.."_

 _"Hey Ash."_ Sacha said.

 _"Sup?"_

 _"We're walking to school right now."_ I said, as we turned the corner.

 _"Oh are you? I could of driven you both to school you know.."_ He said.

 _"It's fine, we're almost there."_ I lied.

 _"No you're not. I'll be there in like 2 minutes. Just stay at the corner."_

"I forgot, he could track me now." I sighed.

"I guess it's kinda a good thing though." Sacha said. "He can always find out where you are, and it's gonna keep the relationship on tight."

"Hey, that's true." I smiled.

* * *

I was in the front row, and Sacha was in the back. My teacher wouldn't shut up, and it was driving me up the wall. _"Does she ever shut up?"_

 _"Nope. I hate her so much."_

 _"Ugh, same."_ I was looking through my notes. _"What the fuck is she even talking about? We don't have notes on any of this shit."_

 _"My guess, is that she went through another break up and now she's rambling on about nothing."_ Sacha said. I smirked.

"Camillia!" I jolted as I heard my name being called.

"Y-Yes Ma'm?" I asked her.

"If your boyfriend was out and about, doing who knows what with another woman every day for 5 days straight, would you get suspicious?!" She asked me.

"Well.. I uhh... Guess so..? Ash doesn't really do that kinda stuff though.."

"Oh please!" I heard Adam call. "Didn't you hear? Ash was totally kissing Casey." I turned around.

"No he wasn't." I said.

"Oh really? Do you have proof?" He smirked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I have a few witnesses. Right Jack?" He looked over at me.

"Oh yeah!" The kid beside me said. "Totally all the way. It was so gross."

"How the hell do you even know Casey?" I asked.

"Knock it off." Another man said.

"Stay out of it Liam, it ain't your conversation." Adam said.

"And it wasn't yours either. Why don't you stick to your tattoo job, and I'll stick to my football record." Liam glared at Adam. I smirked, and looked at my teacher.

"I'd get suspicious Ma'm. But I would talk to them about it." The bell rang and I got up. I walked over to Liam.

"Sorry about those assholes." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for sticking up for me and Casey." I smiled.

"Not a problem! I used to be in Casey's class, but when my dad got a job closer to town, we moved out here." He said. "You're pretty chill, have we met before?"

"Probably.."

"Wait a minute, you're that girl that couldn't walk! I was at your birthday party all those years ago! Camillia.." He smiled.

"Haha, yeah that's me!" I blushed. "How about we chill at lunch?" I asked.

"I'm down. Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends."

It didn't take me to long to become friends with the whole football team. They all knew me, and more importantly, they knew Ash. They kept asking me how he was, if I had his number, and how things were. I told them things were great, and gave them his number. "So you two are together?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I'm so happy." I smiled.

"We need to obviously party with Ash again." One of the guys said.

"Cam you should come to our next game with Ash, we really miss him."

"I guess I could.." I blushed a bit. "But it's getting a little colder, isn't football ending soon?"

"Well, we're going to be breaking, and then we're coming back in the summer to kick more butt!" Liam yelled. I sighed.

"Aha... Okay.." I didn't really know what I was getting myself into.


	18. Chapter 18

"Liam invited us?" I asked, as I was washing the windows.

"Yeah." Camillia said. "It was weird." She was currently holding her tray, and her note pad.

"Hmm.." I finished washing the window, and moved onto the door. "Well, I guess we could go. When's the next game?" I asked her.

"I don't know, actually. But they should be texting you in a bit." I watched her walk over to a table to take an order, and went to the front desk.

I pulled out my clipboard, and started to check off what I had done. Windows, Floor, Door... "Shit." I said, looking at the garbage's around the pizzeria. I didn't empty them yet. "Ugh." I walked over to the garbage by pirate's cove, but was pulled in by Foxy.

"Ashton." He said, covering my mouth. I was pinned against the wall.

"Mm?" I asked, not being able to talk.

"Toby still with 'ye?" He asked.

"Um-hum!" I squeaked.

"I need a favor from 'ye." The fox was starting to creep me out.

"Mm, Mm Mm?" He let me go. "What?" I asked, spitting out fur.

"The locket that contains Bonnie's spirit and magic.." He started. "It's gone."

"What? Who took it?"

"I wish I knew. I tried to ask Toby, but he said he didn't know where it went. He said he couldn't feel any negative magic, so it can't be Vincent." He said.

"It could be as simple as a kid having it." Toby said.

"A ki... Oh shit."

"What is it?" Toby's magic was wrapped around Foxy as he floated there.

"My little brother, Aiden, and Cam's little brother, Cameron, they were able to see Vince and Faith!" I said.

"It's normal for kids to see ghosts, but not ghosts like us." Toby said.

"I second that." Faith was suddenly on the other side of Foxy. "I think Cameron has it. He just walked in, and I can feel it."

"Bonnie's soul.. We need to be careful!" Foxy said, looking at me.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I was setting some tables when my little brother came in. He had a weird chain necklace which I instantly recognized. "That's a locket.." I whispered.

"Not just any locket, Bonnie's locket." Faith said, coming out of pirate's cove. "I feel it!" She floated over to Cameron, and looked at him. He seemed to notice her, as did Aiden. I glared, but when to my table to take more orders.

I was watching the show, when Foxy called me up to the stage. I sang my 'Foxy Go!' song, and then went to the parts and service room. I put in the employee password, and opened the safe. I looked around, noticing that the employee book was gone. "What the fuck?" I asked.

I closed the safe and looked around the room I moved some stuff around, and found it. "There you are." I said, picking it up. Suddenly, everything went dark, and I wasn't in the same room anymore.

* * *

 _I was floating in front of the show stage. I noticed a black like Freddy character standing in front of the stage. "Follow me..." He said to Freddy. I watched as Freddy walked off the stage and followed him. I followed too, floating above of course._

 _I watched as Freddy was led by his shadow counterpart all over the pizzeria. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked. No one seemed to hear me, so I decided to land in front of him. "Freddy!" I called. He walked right through me. I put a hand to my heart. "What the..?" I asked._

 _I took flight again, and followed them through the halls. I watched at the shadow bear went through the doors. "Wait, Freddy can't go in there, it's against the rules." I watched him try, but get pushed back. He turned around, and then suddenly a man dressed in purple came running out, and broke Freddy. "Freddy!" I yelled, floating down. I looked at him, and felt my heart snap. "No.." I whispered. I watched at the man in purple pull something out of his pocket. "The lockets..." I gasped._

 _"It's done..." He said, raising it up. "Now... I'll have the control of that little spirit child." He opened it up, and I watched as a brown light flooded into the locket. Once it absorbed it, the locket closed and he laughed._

 _"No!" I said, looking at him. "You can't do this!" I said, running over to him. I tried to grab the locket, but I went right though it._

* * *

I landed flat on my face in the part and service room. "Shit..." I said, looking down at the employee book. Only, it wasn't the book. It was Freddy's locket. I picked it up, and watched as it started to glow. "Oh, no no no!" I said, freaking out.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was cleaning the tables, when I noticed something up with Freddy. I watched as the child inside of him, Fredrick, floated up, glowing brown, and then just shattered. I legit almost shit my pants. I looked over, and noticed Aiden and Cameron were so pale. They must of seen it too...

 _"Ring Ring Ring! Ohayo Wake Up!"_ I jumped, and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey!" I winced and had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Liam?" I asked.

"Yeah Man!" He called. I watched the stage, as Freddy seemed to be talking to Bonnie and Chica.

I watched Camillia stumble out of the back room, with Faith holding her up steady. I was barely listening to Liam's rambling. I turned to looked at Aiden and Cameron, but they were gone. "So yeah, Camillia made the team."

"What?"

"Do you ever listen?" He asked me. "She tried out for cheer leading I said!"

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she made it." I heard him sigh. "Now every guy is gonna be on her. You better defend her man."

"Oh, I will."

We said our goodbyes, and I hung up. I walked over to the group, and they were freaking out. "I can't feel Fredrick! He exploded!" Freddy whispered angrily.

"We can get him back, I think Camillia found Freddy's locket." I said, pointing to where my girlfriend was.

"But Bonnie's locket was missing, not Freddy's." Chica crossed her arms.

Cam ran over to us, and showed us Freddy's locket, explaining what happened. "You saw the past, Lassy." Foxy said, walking over.

"The past?" She asked him, as she leaned against me. I smiled, and held her, kissing her forehead.

"It seems that way. That's what happened to Freddy when Vincent was trying to stop us from putting the souls to rest." He sighed. "It was a s-"

"Captain Foxy!" A kid yelled. We all turned to look at the small child.

"Ahoy there!" Foxy said. "What can I do for 'ye lad?" He asked.

"Can me and my friends go play in the pirate ship?" The young boy asked. Foxy nodded and walked off with the child, giving us the 'I'm Sorry' look.


	19. Chapter 19

I was sitting in my room with Faith, looking at Freddy's locket. I turned it over in my hand, looking at it carefully. Faith sat on my dresser, and watched me closely. "Camillia.." She said. "It's not your fault."

"But... Why me?" I asked, opening the locket. "He didn't deserve that. I mean, I didn't know that would happen to him!" I felt tears staining my eyes. "Fredrick, I'm so sorry.."

"Oh my god, Cam, he's fine." Faith said, starting to get pissed.

"How do you know?!" I snapped. "He could be suffering, and we don't even know it."

"Camillia, if he was really gone, his locket wouldn't contain any more magic." She said. "And trust me, it's containing a lot of magic." She floated over to me, and picked up the locket. "See, watch this." She closed it, and closed her eyes. I watched as golden magic flowed from her body, into the locket. Lass started to bark at Faith, so I picked her up.

"Hush Lass." I said, as she started to growl.

"Ready?" Faith asked.

"No, not really." I admitted.

"Well, too bad." She opened the locket, and her eyes turned gold. I was taken in by a bright white light.

"Camillia, mom sa-" My brother was in my doorway. "What the hell?!" He asked, running over to me.

"No Cameron!" I yelled, as he too got sucked up by the white light.

* * *

CAMERON P.O.V

Obviously I walked in on the wrong moment. I was falling through white blank space. I mean, sure I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Next to me, Camillia was holding Lass, who ended up peeing. Yeah, it was nasty. We slowed down, giving me a chance to look at my sister. "What did you do..." I looked at her.

"I didn't do anything!" She looked to her left. "Faith!" I looked at the floating black and white dead girl.

"Sorry!" She said. We landed on a black platform. "But we need to find Fredrick." I watched as she took off.

Camillia put Lass on the ground, and she chased Faith. "Come on Cameron." She grabbed my hand and started running.

"Why am I here?!" I asked as she pulled me down the black path.

"Cause you didn't fucking knock!" She was obviously upset. "Like dude, manners!" She let go of my hand and took off even faster, making me run even harder.

"Cam!" I called.

"Come on, we're losing Lass!"

When we eventually stopped, it was at a small grave. I looked at it. Written on the front was "Fredrick, a memorial for my missing son". I cringed, and looked at Camillia.

"Was he never found?" I asked her.

"No, none of them were." She said, walking over to the small stone. Lass sniffed it, and then barked.

"Lass is right." Faith said. "We need to get him back. If anything, this is where his soul would be." She started to charge golden magic in her hand. "Camillia, you need to help me!" She said.

"I can't use magic! I can barely fly!" She said.

Okay, so my sister could freaking fly, use magic, and talk to the dead. That's cool. I shook my head, and pulled the chain off my neck. Faith snapped out of her trance.

"The locket!" She said.

"This thing?" I held it up. "I got it from a man on the street." Bonnie's picture was on it. "I think you need it more than anything right now."

"No!" Faith said. "Cameron, I need you to use it."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Camillia snapped.

"Says the one talking to the dead." Faith said. I bit my lip, and looked at the grave. "Cameron, imagine breathing in the magic, become one with it!"

I walked up, in front of Camillia, and took a deep breath. I held out my hands, as they started to glow purple, along with the locket. "He might actually be the proper user.." Faith said.

Suddenly, I went flying back, as purple energy floated above me. "I take that back, he's not."

ASH P.O.V

Toby was covering his ears, and screaming. "Faith?! Faith I know you're there!" He said. I couldn't do anything, but watch. "Faith, please.."

I looked at the locket. I didn't know what was going on, but I was starting to get scared. "Anything I can do to he-"

"Fredrick?!" He asked. "They got him..." His eyes faded from brown to black. He faded back into the locket.

"Ugh." I sat on my bed. "This kid is gonna stress himself off." I said, opening my binder for my homework. I decided to do it, since Camillia was obviously not around.

I did my questions, and then turned to a blank page. I thought for a second. Maybe I could figure out about these lockets...

Number Of Lockets - Seven (That we know of) 

Names:  
Vincent - Springtrap  
Faith - Golden Freddy   
Toby - Foxy   
Fredrick - Freddy  
Chloe - Chica   
Trevor - Bonnie   
Mari - Puppet

I sighed, and looked at my locket. This shit was getting serious. We still were looking for Vincent, Lacy had pretty much dropped off the face of the earth, and no one seemed to notice. I noticed, Cam noticed, Sacha noticed, but the others, just kinda brushed it off. I think Vincent has something to do with it. He probably put some stupid magic shit on her.

She had ruined my relationship, but I know it wasn't actually her. I sighed, looking out my window. Nothing had really changed, but whatever. My phone beeping pulled me out of my thoughts.

 **Camillia: Guys, we have a big problem.**

 **Casey: What's the problem babe?**

 **Sacha: I totally feel you there, my locket is acting up!**

 **Casey: Again with this locket shit?**

 **Camillia: Casey!**

 **Ash: Whoa, chill.**

 **Casey: Look, I can't see them, hear them, talk to them like you three can.**

 **Zoe: She has a point guys, we're all a little left out.**

 **Camillia: Not for long. I think one of you is the proper holder of Bonnie's locket.**

 **Zeke: Oh yeah?**

 **Camillia: Not to mention, we got Fredrick back, and he's actually in color, not just black and white.**

 **Sacha: Whoaaa, seriously?**

I was a little surprised at this. Up until now, we only saw the spirits in black and white, like some old time movie. Being curious, I decided to head over to Cam's house.

I started my car, and pulled out of the drive way. As I began to drive down the road, I started to feel my locket heating up. "What the-" Suddenly, it was a flash of white, and I slammed on my breaks.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So we're at 2,000 views! WOW! Thanks so much, for all the help :)**


	20. Chapter 20

It was as if I was floating. It was a giant white room, with nothing but me, and Toby. Wait, Toby? "Toby!" I called. No response. I floated over to him. "Wow..." He was in color. Full color. I smiled at him.

He had red hair, and he was wearing a pair of blue overalls, with a black shirt. I decided to tap him on the shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up. "Hey... Pst... Toby?" I asked him. He groaned, but turned over in mid air. I rolled my eyes. "Where is this place?" I asked no one. I decided to just float around, since there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't have my phone, I didn't have my car, wait, car.. "Shit! I crashed!" I started to panic, now coming to the possible realization of what had happened. "Am I fucking dead?!" I floated over to Toby, this time shaking him till he woke up.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I had never seen my mom drive so fast. Faith was currently flying next to the car, trying to keep up. _"It's gonna be okay Cam! I'm sure he's fine!"_

 _"No Faith, Toby isn't even responding to you."_ I replied.

"We're almost there Hun." My mom said. I looked up, and noticed the hospital.

When she stopped the car, I instantly jumped out and ran, asking the nurse to please take me to Ash. Faith followed, and for the first time in forever, Faith flashed in color. I had to shake my head. I could of sworn I saw her blonde hair, and happy blue eyes, but now all I saw was the familiar black and white.

I sat next to Ash's bed, and held his hand. "Ash.." I felt tears stream down my face. His face was cut, and bandaged. His arm had a cast, and his other arm was full of gauze. It looked as if he had been attacked almost.

"He's in a coma, but we're not to sure when he's gonna wake up." The nurse told me.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

Toby was holding my hand as we walked. "I don't know Ash..." He said as we kept walking through the weird looking pizzeria. "I mean, I don't really know if we should be here!"

"Who cares. I want answers." I said, turning the corner. I stopped at the sight of a golden Freddy and a golden Bonnie.

"Ah!" Toby hid behind me. "It's... It's him.." He said, pointing to the Golden Bonnie. "Springtrap.."

"Springtrap?" I asked, looking at the bunny. I had never seen him looking so put together. "Oh my god..."

"And that's Fredbear. That's who Faith was stuffed into!" He said, running over to the stage. A security guard smiled at him.

"Hey there kid." He said. I walked over.

"Hi!" Toby smiled.

"Hey, this your younger brother?" The guard asked me.

"Uh, yeah!" I smiled a bit.

"Well shoot, that all works out! Welcome to Fredbears, please enjoy your visit!" I nodded, and pulled Toby away.

"Fredbears? We're in the past.." Toby looked around. "This is before the bite!" He looked around. "Jack's Birthday!" With that, he ran over to a group of teenagers surrounding a smaller child.

"Toby, wait!" I said.

"I wasn't here to stop them before, but I am now!" He called back, headbutting the teenager. He dropped Jack. "Leave him alone!" Toby yelled. I caught up to him.

Jack ran behind Toby, and then looked at me, tears staining his eyes. _"Toby, we can't change the past."_ I said through our mind link.

 _"But this isn't the past."_ Toby replied. _"This is simply a place for all the dead kids. We can't change the past, but we can change this nightmare."_ He glared at the teenagers.

"Hey! Control you're spunky ass brother!" One of the teens called.

"Toby's right!" I turned around, and noticed Faith standing there with Fred, Chloe and Trevor.

I felt like I was going to pass out. I walked up to the group, and glared at the older teen. "How about, you don't try and hurt your little brother." I said.

"Oh? You think you know me?" Jack ran to the group of kids as his brother continued to bitch me out.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I had been holding Ash's hand ever since I got here. I was really starting to get worried. "Babe.. Please..." I begged. "Please wake up.."

The door busted open, and I turned around to see my friends. "Ash! Buddy?!" Zeke asked, running over.

"Cam..." Casey said to me. She hugged me, and started to cry a bit. "It's okay..." She said.

Zoe came over to comfort Zeke, kissing him on the cheek, and rubbing his back. I felt my body going numb. I was loosing the most important person in my life... Right before my eyes...

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was currently sitting at a table with the kids and Jake. Faith was eyeing me carefully. "Okay, what?" I asked. "You've been observing me for ever."

"You're not from here." She simply said. "And that's not okay. You're not dead."

"Faith.." I said.

"No, I know." She said. "I'm here, but I'm with Camillia at the same time."

"So you know how she's feeling?!" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, yeah." She pulled out the Golden Freddy locket from her shirt. "She's not taking it to well."

"That goes for everyone." Chloe said. "The pizzeria received word of the accident today, and everything went haywire."

"Right, you're with Chica." I said. "This is all so confusing, I don't understand. This is all so confusing, I don't understand."

"Basically, we're everywhere." Toby said. "I mean, I'm not with your body now, because your here."

"We need to get me back." I said. "Faith, you need to tell Cam I'm fine. Get her here."

"I can tell her about you, but I can't bring her into this space. If that was the case, she'd have to be in an accident like you." I nodded. "Go now. Toby, we're gonna try and get more info." With that, Faith faded away.

"Wait, so.." Jake looked around. "He's not from here? Like he's not dead."

"This is Ash. Ash, this is Jake. He was the bite of 87's victim." Toby explained.

"And that guy was your brother?" I asked.

"Well, yeah.. I was the first victim here, so.. This place is based off of my memory. As you can see, everything here is kinda funky."

"I don't think it's weird." Trevor said.

"Well, I had nightmares of the animatronics because of my brother. It's not actually my brother, it's just my imagination."

"So, he's not real?" I asked.

"Nope. Just me. I control this place." He looked at the table. "Anyone else want pizza?"

"Actually, Chica's calling me back. We'll come back tomorrow Jakey!" She hugged him and then faded. Once Trevor and Fred faded, we looked at Jake.

"Yeah, Pizza sounds good little buddy." I smiled.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I was shaking as I was sitting at my window. I couldn't feel my arm, I couldn't stop crying, and the blood kept coming out. "Ashton..." I cried again, more tears falling. "What happened..." I felt my arm shake as I brought the blade back to my arm. "Don't go..."

KNOCK. I chucked the blade under the pillow by my window, and quickly rolled down the sleeves of Ash's sweater, as I put my back against the wall. My brother walked in. "Hey..." He said.

"Hey..." I looked down. He walked in all the way and closed the door.

"It's gonne be okay. Ash will wake up, and then you guys can go to movies, and stuff." I smiled a bit. Sure he was a brat, but he was trying.

"Thanks Cameron." I said. He nodded and left my room. I quickly rolled up the sweater. Thank god, no blood had gotten on it. I sighed, and took it off, to afraid to ruin the only thing I had left. I went for a shower, and it kept repeating itself...


	21. Chapter 21

We were walking to the movie's together after school. Zeke and Zoe were holding hands, and smiling to each other. Casey grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. I smiled back quickly, but held her hand as we walked. "Hey, aren't you guys cold?" I asked. "I mean, your uniforms aren't really winter material."

"Naw, it's not that bad." Zeke said.

"Speak for yourself much. I'm fucking freezing." Casey said. "Babe, you gonna let me wear your sweater?" She smiled at me.

Now normally, I would say yeah, cause I was a heater no matter what, but today I just... "Sorry, not today.." I said.

Everyone stopped, and I slammed into Zeke's back. "S-Sorry!"

He seemed to study me for a minute. "It's Ash's sweater, we get it.." He smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. He ruffled my ginger hair, and walked off. Casey grabbed my hand as we continued walking.

When we arrived at the movies, we decided to play some video games. Zeke and Zoe went off like the couple they were and Casey smirked at me. "Dance Dance?" She asked.

"Oh Hunny!" I said, putting my coin in. I hopped on my platform. "You are about to get your ass kicked."

"Oh, really?" She put her coin in and hopped on beside me. "How about..." She stomped her foot to get to her song. I smirked at her as we both said the same thing.

"SO GOOD ULTRA MODE." We smirked.

"We're gonna die." She said, selecting the song.

"To good to be true.." I whispered.

"READY?" The game yelled at me.

We were starting off the song, and already dying, but were doing pretty good! I had forgotten about everything for a few moments, smiling and laughing. I was panting when it got to the heavy metal break. I rolled up my sleeves, and got ready for the next round.

Finally, 4 dances later, we were done. Both of us high fived each other. "That was amazing!" I said.

"You can say that again!" She smiled at me.

We went and got some Fro-Yo, and sat down. "Hey.. Cam?" Casey asked me. I looked at her, face full of yogurt. "You know I'm here for you, right?" I wiped off my face and nodded.

"I know that. That's why you're my babe!" I smiled at her. I then realized she was looking at my arms, before resting her hand on it.

"What's going on..." She asked me.

I slowly rolled down my sleeve, and moved her hand away. "I don't want the other to know Casey, ok?"

"Of course not babe." She smiled. "Tell me what it is."

I took a deep breath before I started. "It all started at the new school. Everything was going okay, and I guess with the stress of the lockets, and meeting Sacha, it just got to me. After that, Adam was on my tail, and I couldn't get away." I felt the tears starting. "Then with Ash and Lacy I couldn't... He's mine, and now he's passing away right in front of me. Faith keeps telling me that he can still talk to me, and that he really wants to see me, cause he's in their world, and!" I started crying as Casey hugged me.

"Oh my god... Babe, it's gonna be okay. I promise you, it's all gonna be okay soon." She rubbed my back as I cried. Soon enough, Zeke and Zoe came, and I had to repeat myself.

The walk to the pizzeria was long, but I was finally clocking in and getting ready. Mike was also clocking in, and looked at me. "How you feeling champ?" He asked.

"Okay.." I said.

"That's good. I'll be in the office. I have a lot of paper work. See ya." He walked off.

I opened the supply closet, and pulled out all the cleaning equipment. I sighed as I mixed the soap and water for the window. I then got the mop out and mixed that. I went and started with the windows. I heard a thump behind me, but didn't turn around. It was either Bonnie or Freddy, judging by the force of the step.

Soon enough, I was done the first window. I turned around, coming face to face with the bear himself. He picked me up, and walked me to the parts and service room. He locked the door, and sat me on the table. I looked at the bear. "Camillia." He said, putting his paws on each side of me, and leaning over. I blushed, but looked at him. "I take you as someone very close to me. You hold a special place in my heart dear."

"I know..." I said, looking at the bear. I grabbed his bow tie, just like when I was younger. I smiled at the small memory.

* * *

 _I was on my wheelchair, and listening to the band sing. Freddy looked at me, and I smiled. I clapped along with his singing. He seemed to smile a lot more when he saw this. After the show, he came down with the others to talk to me. I told them what had happened, and that I would walk again some day!_

 _Freddy picked me up, and carried me around, playing some arcade games with me, while Foxy took the stage for a bit. When it was finally time to go, he was holding me closely in his arms, and I smiled at him. "Thanks for a great day Freddy!"_

 _"It was a great date- I mean day! Oh my, I am so terribly sorry Camillia." I smiled as I was holding his face. It felt like it got warmer. I kissed his nose and it made a 'boop' noise. I laughed a bit. I held onto his bow tie, but pulled it off on accident._

 _"Oh, sorry!"_

 _"How about you keep it?" He asked. I nodded. He leaned over to put me in my wheelchair, before tying the bow tie around my neck._

* * *

I had been so lost in the past, that I had pulled the bow tie off. I looked up at Freddy, and blushed. "Sorry.."

"Lost in the past?" He smiled. I nodded, and then smirked, kissing his nose.

"BOOP!" He grabbed his nose. "No!" He looked at me and I laughed.

"Shy?" I asked.

"I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of a lady like yourself.." His face had gotten warmer, because when he got closer, I could feel it.

"Awe... Freddy.." I hugged him, and began to cry. I heard him sigh, as he hugged me back.

"You don't have to take it out on yourself Camillia." He pulled away, and tied the bowtie around my neck. I smiled up at him again. "Promise you'll come talk to me whenever you may need it.."

"Promise..."

* * *

A/N: YEAH! Really sad chapter, omg...  
But hey! Something good will happen next chapter! So be ready for that!


	22. Chapter 22

I was walking through the hospital. Time around me was currently frozen. I was holding Casey's hand, as she guided me to the room. It was silent, as Trevor and Mari followed. "Come on Casey! This is crazy!" Trevor said. "Camillia doesn't even know you have me! And we've been keeping it a secret, and it's not okay!"

"Hush, child.." Mari said. I looked at Casey, and gripped her hand tighter, feeling like we were getting closer. I could feel it. This is the one burden that came with this gift. I could sense death.

"We're almost there." Casey said. I watched as Mari went ahead, floating through the wall. "Oh, ok fuck."

"Yeah, he does that." I said, as we walked into the room.

"You guys have 2 minutes. Work your magic!" Trevor said. I held out my hand, as it began to glow black.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I shot up from my bed, but hit my head on something. "Ow!" I said, holding it. "Jesus fuck." I looked up, and came face to face with Mari. I almost shit myself. "Oh my god... What happened? Cam! Is she okay?" I felt my chest. "Toby? Are you there?"

The small boy appeared in front of me, still fully in color. I smiled, and hugged him. "Hi to you to! It's nice to finally see you again in the real world."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh girl, you have no idea." Casey said. "You missed so much. Like, I need you to call Cam now."

I didn't know then, but once I saw her, I didn't want to let her go. I currently had Camillia pulled up against my chest, as she slept. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "Babe... It's gonna be okay, don't you worry about a thing." I smiled as I fell asleep on her bed with her close to me.

* * *

"A class trip?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Casey smiled. "I heard the principle talking to Camillia's principle!"

"You do realize, you guys are in grade 11, and we're in grade 12 right?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, but still!"

"Besides, were class representatives, we make the rules for this trip. It's an 11/12 split trip." Zoe said.

"Kinda..." Casey chimed in.

"Kinda?" Zeke asked.

"This is a trip for anyone able to graduate this year." She smirked at me.

"Wait, do you mean.."

"Cam is already at her credit count. It's second semester. She honestly has like, 2 more credits, but she can graduate this year!" Casey said.

"We planned this when we started, since we were all best friends." Zoe smiled.

While driving to pick up Cam, I was so exited. Like Jesus, nothing could get me down right now. I was gonna graduate! With my babe! I saw her walking towards the car, wearing my sweater, and scratching her arm. I knew right away. "Fuck..." I whispered. She got in the car.

"How was school?" I asked her, as she put her seat belt on. She shrugged, and sat back. "Okay then.." I pulled out of the parking lot. "You know you can talk to me, right?" I asked.

"Un huh." She said, pulling out her phone. I gripped my steering wheel tighter as we pulled into the parking lot at work. I looked over at her, as she opened the door. I opened mine, and locked my car.

"Sure, let's just go. Love you too." I said, walking in to get dressed.

* * *

BONNIE P.O.V

I watched Cam come in. "Hey Cam!" I smiled. No response. "Oh... Ok." I lowered my paw.

"Well then." Freddy said.

"Maybe your 'talk' scared her." Chica smirked.

"It was just a talk!" Freddy said. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah, that's why your nose went off!" Foxy called from behind his curtains.

"Shut up!" Freddy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, hush up."

"Oh shut up Bonnie, we all know you like Cam."

"Who doesn't." I blushed.

"Me!" Chica said.

"You're a girl lass." Foxy said.

"Can we stop talking about my depressed girlfriend? Thanks." Ash said, grabbing his stuff from the closet and getting to work.

With that, we all began our day. I tried to focus on my songs, but found it very hard with Camillia being all down in the dumps

* * *

CAM P.O.V

I just wanted the shift to be over! It was taking forever, and honestly, I wanted to go home. It was 5 minutes before my shift ended. My scars were starting to get itchy under my uniform. I was wearing the long sleeved uniform today. I heard Foxy call my name, so I went over to the cove. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you up to staying here for a bit after your shift?" He asked, opening the curtains. I walked in, and he closed them.

"I mean.. Sure.." I said, not really wanting to.

"..." He studied me for a moment. "Roll up your sleeves."

"What?" I felt my heart drop. "W-" He pinned me to the wall. "F-Foxy!" I tried to squirm away. "What are y- Ah!"

"I knew it.." He had ripped off my sleeve. Like, legit, ripped it off the rest of my shirt! My one arm was pinned above my head, while I just stood there. I heard the alarm go off, signaling it was not 9pm.

My shift was over, but here I was pinned to a wall by Foxy. I knew Ash would eventually be looking for me, so I went to pull my arm down. He tightened his grip, and smashed his hook next to my head. I instantly froze. I felt Faith shake, as she floated out. "Whoa! Hey!" She yelled, but I didn't look at her. My eyes were fixated to Foxy's golden orbs.

I felt my cheek start to sting, and his face dropped. His ears went back. "Oh god, Camillia..." I felt his loosen his grip on my arm, and I started to walk away.

"Not like it matters, my body's full of them." I left him there, all on his own, and went to go see Ash.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you kidding me?!" I snapped. Foxy's ears went back in shame. "You CUT her?"

"I-It was an accident!" He said, looking at the ground.

"Accident?!" I had to rub my face, and take off my top hat. "Listen." I said, glaring at him. "DON'T. TOUCH. HER."

"Oh, but when you have a private talk, it's all fine!" He snapped back.

Bonnie ran over, and stood between us. "Stop, Stop!" He looked at us. We all stopped, when the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Uhh... Sorry..." I felt my heart drop when I saw her. She looked absolutely breath taking. I mean, she looked like a mess, but she was still beautiful. "I think I should give this to you..." She walked over to me. "It's for me and Ash. We request prom night off.." She smiled up at me. Her orange hair was in a bun, and she was wearing batman PJ pants, and what I could only assume to be Ash's sweater. It was zipped down a bit, and I could see the letters 'ZZBE'.

"Of course.." I smiled at her, and took the paper.

"Foxy, I want to apologize.. I didn't mean to freak like that." She looked at him.

"I didn't either.." He said, looking at the floor. He took a step towards her, but she backed up. "Lass, please..."

It took a few moments for Foxy to reach her, and hug her. She instantly hugged him back. He picked her up, and she buried her face into his neck and started bawling. He sighed happily, and I smiled. Bonnie came over to me, and smiled. I smiled at him, and looked back at the two.

* * *

CAM P.O.V

"I'm so sorry Foxy.." I said in between sobs.

"Awe, Lass, it's okay. 'Yer still my favorite, and no matter what, I'll always be here for you." I felt him start to walk, as he picked up my legs, holding me bridal style as he walked me into the cove. He sat me down on the box, and sat on the floor. I wiped my tears, and sniffled. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I guess..." I said, looking at him. I took a deep breath. "It all started when I transferred schools. I was away from my friends, and then when Ash and I were over because of Vincent, still no idea where he is either, this other guy tried to hook up with me!" I stopped and looked at the fox, who was listening very closely. "So then after that, I just got really angry. And then when I lost Faith, and she became clear, and then Ash got into that crash, you know? I just lost it! I thought I was so alone, and I didn't really think I had anything to live for." I felt the tears starting again.

I was instantly pulled into Foxy, who hugged me tightly. I let it all out, and bawled my eyes out.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V

I was with the other ghosts, who were all looking around. "So I mean... We're screwed?" Fred asked.

"Seems that way!" Trevor said, glaring at the floor.

"Don't say that! We'll find him!" I tried to say

"He has his own locket, we are not okay." Toby said.

"Toby is right Faith." Mari said.

"I don't care, it'll all work out!" I glared. "Right Chloe?"

"Sure... I guess.." She said. I felt my heart flutter.

"Guys, come on.." I said.

"Shut up Faith." Fred said.

"Whoa." Toby said, glaring at him. "What's your problem."

"My problem, is that you two are able to still interact with people." He glared.

"Hey, it's not our fault you won't let Freddy bind you to a locket." Toby said.

I looked at Mari, who just shrugged. I sighed. Trevor walked beside me, listening to Toby and Fred yell at each other. "Well then.." He said.

"I know. This is ridiculous." I looked at Toby. "Come on, let's go get Cam and Foxy." I said, walking over and grabbing his hand.

"This isn't over Fred!" He yelled.

"You're making this worse, shut up!" I smacked him in the head as we faded back.

When we came too, Toby was glaring at me. "Babe, who's side are you on?"

"My own si- Wait, babe?" I looked at him, and started to blush.

"What?"

"What?"

We both looked at each other, and looked away. "If that's what you want.." He said.

"R-Really..?" I asked, feeling myself blush more.

"Well, yeah, I've liked you this whole time."

"Awe, Toby!" I floated over, and picked him up, floating us into the air. He laughed and floated in front of me.

"It's settled then. You're mine!" He hugged me tightly. "Fred so would owe my five dollars right now if we were still alive."

* * *

FRED P.O.V

I was so angry. "But she has a point Fred!" Chloe said. "We NEED to get hosts, or we're never going to be able to stop Vince."

"I don't care! For years, we've been stuck in a freaking pizza place! A PIZZA PLACE." I was starting to get angry.

"And, you don't want to leave.." Chloe said.

"No, I actually don't!" I felt tears stain my eyes, and looked at her.

"Fred, you really should.." She walked over and hugged me. "For me?" I blushed and hugged her back.

"I'm so scared Clo-bear."

"We're all a little afraid sometimes, but it's okay. I will be with you, the whole time."

"Forever?" I asked her.

"Forever is a long time. But, I think it'd be better if I was yours forever." This made my face go intense red.

"As in like..."

"Yes. Dating. Wow. Big kids. I know." She rolled her eyes.

"You sarcastic little..."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was packing my suite case with Camillia, who was currently wearing her white shorts and a black tank top. I grabbed her waist, and kissed her neck making her laugh. "Stop, stop! Babe!" She turned around to face me, and grabbed my face, making me do a fishy face. "Blub blub." She said kissing me. "You're so silly."

"Oh my god, I hate you." I said, picking her up. She screamed, and I slammed her onto my bed, making her laugh. "Incoming, Ash Attack!" I jumped on the bed. She screamed when I landed next to her, making her fly into the air then land back down.

She cuddled up to me, and smiled. We had taken her to the hospital about 2 weeks ago, to get her checked out. She has depression, and she's always so insecure. But she's amazing, ugh, I love her so much. She's on medication now, and so far it's good! She's loving life, hasn't cut in 6 days, and she's super pumped for this trip.

"Babe?" She asked.

"Yeeessss?" I pulled her on top of me, and she smiled.

"Tomorrow is a week." She poked my nose.

"I know. And tomorrow, we'll be in New York. I have so much planned for us, it's crazy." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "You're my world babe. Like, you don't even know how much you mean to me..." I said.

I heard my phone go off. I looked at it, and saw it was time for us to go. I smiled, and looked at my girlfriend.

* * *

I was driving, and noticed Camillia looking at her scars. I grabbed her hand, and held it tightly. "It's the past baby." I said. She squeezed my hand. We pulled up to Casey's house, and she ran over, and jumped into the back seat, with her suitcase.

"What's up my bitches?" She asked. I rolled my eyes as I kept driving.

"Things are good! I'm so exited!" Cam said, full of smiles.

"I know, right? Same! Oh my god. NYC!" Casey called.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Wow, so this story is coming to an end. There's 6 more chapters! Our goal is to fnish it before the end of this year. The second book, should be out around... March? I think? It might be later, I don't really know. My school schedule gets packed after January. But aside from that, here we go with this chapter!

* * *

I was holding Zoe by her waist, as she slept. I was to busy watching Netflix, and talking to Fred.

 _"So, you're scared of having a host?"_ I asked.

 _"Very."_ For a child, he was very formal. He was almost exactly like Freddy.

 _"I'm sorry to hear that, but I won't hurt you."_

 _"Can you guys learn to shut up?"_ It was Sacha that had cut in, scaring the absolute shit out of me. _"There's this thing called a private chat."_

 _"God, you hear them too?"_ And there was Casey. Great.

 _"Loud and clear."_

 _"Rodger that, from the east side of the plane."_ And there's Cam.

 _"Sorry, Jesus. This is my first time talking with this thing."_ I apologized.

 _"It get's easier."_ Sacha said.

 _"Yeah, just look at me. I can fly in shit."_ Cam said.

"What?!" I asked out loud, before I covered my mouth. One of the kids in my class looked at me. I pointed to my Netflix, and they shrugged. _"Sorry."_

 _"Smooth move bro."_ Ash said.

 _"Some of us, are trying to FUCKING SLEEP."_ Zoe's voice caught us all off. I looked down at my girlfriend, who was glaring up at me. I instantly hugged her.

We all apologized, and stopped talking.

* * *

CASEY P.O.V

I was sitting next to this really attractive guy. Like, damn. He's a sexy beast. I was talking to the group, but we had stopped talking. I looked over, to see him playing a game on his phone. "Looks fun." I said.

"Yeah, it really is." He said. Damn, that voice. "It's called Geometry Dash."

"Yeah?" I smirked.

"Give it a go!" He handed me his phone.

"Thank you, ...?" I looked at him.

"Liam." He smiled.

"Liam. Oh hey! You're Ash's friend!" I smiled.

"Haha, and you're Cam's friend Casey." I blushed.

"You know me?" I asked.

"Cam told me all about you. I saw most of your snapchats too."

"Oh god. I'm not that crazy, I promise." I said, shaking my head. "I'm putting my number in your phone." I said, doing so.

"Take a cute selfie." He smirked. "With me, of course."

Best plane ride ever.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

When we were finally off the plane, I could see the ghost children running around with each other. "Look look! Water!" Faith said. I face palmed. Kids man. Kids.

We got all of our luggage, and boarded two separate buses. Being without Cam made me feel upset, but I was with Casey. It was for school purpose anyways. "This is so awesome, like I'm gonna cry!"

"It's 3am, don't cry." I said, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"I'm happy they're letting the schools share mixed rooms."

"Same, but the boy girl rule sucks." Zeke complained.

"Oh my god, no it doesn't. You have all day to be with her, shut up." I said.

"Hey, you know it sucks!" He tried to defend himself.

* * *

CAM P.O.V

"You're texting Casey?"

"Yeah." Liam smiled, texting her some more. I laughed a bit. "What?"

"Well, you're a great guy, she'll be all over you." I said, opening my phone.

"Oh, hush up. I'm just that fab!" He said.

"Bitch please, have you met me?"

Liam had honestly become my best friend at my new school, which made me super happy. He pulled out a bag of candy, and I took some. Goals.

The bus ride to the hotel was really boring, and I had fallen asleep on Liam a few times. By the time we got to the hotel, it was 6:30am. When we finally unloaded, we were sent to our hotel rooms. I was rooming with Casey and Zoe. Thank god. Macy, Lacy, and Tiffany were across from us. Next to us, was Amanda and two other girls I had never met before. Whatever not my problem.

When I first walked into my room, I was taken back by how amazing it was. It was so fancy! With three single beds, curtains around every bed, and an amazing bathroom! "Holy shit." I heard Zoe say. "It's a fucking Jacuzzi Tub!"

"What?!" Casey said. "Oh. My. God."

"Okay, wait!" I said, running over. "Let's take a look at what our schedule says." I pulled it open, and was instantly terrified. "Oh jeez.. Okay, uhm.. Arrive, 6:30am. Unpack, and relax 7:00am. Meet in lobby 11:00am."

"So we have till 11:00 to unpack and relax pretty much." Casey said.

"I'm gonna go find the WiFi." Zoe said. "I'll be back!" She left with a key card, and went downstairs. Me and Casey looked at each other.

"Well, since we're here." Casey started. "Might as well unpack and get ready." We went to our beds, which had our names on little cards, and then looked at the dressers across from it. I was closest to the window, Casey was in the middle, and Zoe was closest to the door.

"Five bucks says there's something in that dresser." I looked at Casey.

"You're probably right!" She said. We both ran over, and opened the top. Nothing. Second, there was a small piece of paper. I opened it up.

"Ouu, paper!" I read it. "Close to home, but far away, look under where, your head will lay." I looked at Casey, and we both booked it to our beds, moving our pillows out of the way. "Another page!"

"I wanna read it this time!" Casey said. "Second clue, Near and far, Where am I now, the drinking _." We looked at each other.

"The bar!" We said together. I pulled on Ash's sweater, and my slippers, and we grabbed a key card.

When we opened the door, Zoe was there. "Oh hey- Whoa!" Casey grabbed her as we started running around. Casey explained, and we made it to the bar.

When we got there, Ash was there with Zeke and Liam. "Babe!" I said. I ran over and hugged him. "Are you doing this thing too?" I looked at his card. "Wait, clue 4?"

"Yeah, what clue are you on?" He asked me.

"Two." I said.

"Ask the bar man for it." He kissed me. "I love you." He said, kissing me again.

"I love you more." I kissed him one last time. I looked over Ash's shoulder, and saw Liam and Casey hug.

"Let's go boys!" Ash called, running.

We asked the bar tender, and he gave us our next clue. This thing was actually so fun. Some of the people hadn't even come by yet, because they were probably sleeping. When we were about to leave, Amanda walked in.

"Well, well well.." I felt my heart sink a bit. "If it isn't miss emo."

"Back off Amanda." Zoe said.

"Yeah, no one has time for your shit." Casey glared.

"Better get used to me hunny." She walked over to me. "We're gonna be family, remember?" She tilted my chin up. "So either get used to it, or leave." She walked away. I looked at Casey and Zoe.

"Oh, Cam... She's just a waste of air." Casey hugged me.

"Bitch." Zoe said. "Come on, let's go find the next clue."

"Yeah.. Yeah you're right. Here Zo-Zo, you read!" I handed her the clue.

"Okay!" She said. "Somewhere you go, to get away. Somewhere you go, to laugh and play."

"What?" Casey asked. I shrugged.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

We had made it back to our room, and found the last clue behind the TV. "At 11:00am, you will see. What the prize is, what the prize shall be." Zeke smiled.

"Well, fuck!" I said. I looked at my phone. It was only 9am. "Two hours boys. Anyone wanna shower, and get ready for today?"

"Yeah, I'll shower first." Liam said.

"Sure thing dude. Have fun." I said.

"Not to much fun." Zeke said.

Zeke and I sat on our beds. "What's the WiFi Password again?" He asked.

"NYCLOL9" I said.

"Well, okay then." He said. "Whatever."

"You think Liam likes Casey?"

"Oh yeah." He was currently texting Zoe. "I mean, it's kinda obvious. Whatever tho."

"Hey!" Fred said. Zeke and I screamed. "Sorry! Sorry..."

The kids were now all fully in color which made it a little bit freakier to see a floating dead child. "It's all good, but we have to be careful when talking to you." I said.

"I second that. What's up little dude." Zeke asked.

"I feel some dark power, and I really don't like it..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine man. Whatever comes our way, we can fight it." Zeke smiled. Fred nodded.

"Faith said that we need to be careful. Camillia and her are gonna fly over the city tonight to check some things out."

"Oh yeah, Cam can fly.." I said, looking at the bed.

"You each have your own power, it just takes time to find it."

* * *

NO P.O.V

A girl dressed in black stood on the statue of liberty at 2:30am. As the plane flew over her, she pulled out her locket. "It's gonna be okay Daddy.. I'll kill her, if it's the last thing I do."

She tossed the locket in the air, and smiled. The one character on it... Springtrap.


	25. Chapter 25

So, what had happened, was that we all got these shirts, and they asked us to wear them for a group photo. One problem! I have scars everywhere, and I didn't want everyone to say anything... I looked at Casey.

"Just put a white long sleeve on, and then put your NYC shirt." Casey said.

"Oh yeah!" Zoe said. "We'll do it with you!" She ran over to her suitcase and pulled out a pink long sleeve, and put it on. Then she pulled her NYC shirt on top. Casey had blue, and I had white. We all ran out of our room, and went down to the lobby.

"Okay! Both of our schools had taken two teachers with them. My English and Math teacher, and the other schools Science and French teacher. "We want to just have everyone together. Any of the grade 11 that are graduating this year, we want you sitting on the floor right here."

In total, 13 grade 11's were graduating this year. It was still good though, cause we had done very well in our classes. The other students all got behind us, and we did all sorts of poses.

When it was done, we were instructed on what was gonna happen next. "Okay. Listen." The French teacher said. "You guys have until 4pm to do whatever you want in the hotel. You can go swimming, you can visit each other, but at 4pm, we want you guys to be down here, cause we're going to a fancy restaurant for supper."

We all went to Ash's room, cause duh. We were gonna talk about what was happening with the spirits, but uhh.. Liam. I was starting to get worried. Faith wouldn't stop freaking out, and I was suppose to do a city scan tonight? Like what was I even looking for.

I was talking with the group, but talking to Faith at the same time. I noticed Casey's eyes starting to look around, which kind of worried me. She looked at me, and I noticed that her eyes held a scared expression. She mouthed the words I'm sorry before closing her eyes.

* * *

CASEY P.O.V

I had stopped time. "W-What are you doing?!" Trevor asked me. "Casey, we're in NYC!"  
"I know I know! But I have to do this. I feel something really bad, and Liam can't know about us!"

"That doesn't make it okay!" That was Faith that talked to me. "Just leave it up to Camillia to do her scan later, and it will all be okay."

"No, it won't. You feel it, I feel it. I bet she feels it too! We probably all do!" I felt like crying. I walked over to Cam, and grabbed her hand. "Unfreeze!"

She looked up at me. "Casey?"

"Don't let go of my hand."

"Y...You can freeze time.." I started to feel bad. "Casey.. Why didn't you..."

"I couldn't tell you. I took the locket when I heard Ash was in the crash, and I froze time. Sacha and I went in, and saved Ash's life." I looked at her. "Okay, sorry."

"You saved him?" She asked.

"Yeah. I did it for you."

"Look, feelings aside, we can save that for later. Right now, I need to know what you want."

"Think you can fly with someone?" We smiled at each other.

I wanted to scream. I was currently holding Cam's hand as she flew through the sky. It was really scary, but I was trying to not show it. "You're not cold, right?" She asked me.

"No, your heat magic is working just fine." I said, looking at her. We landed on the ground, still holding hands. If I let her go, she would freeze in time.

We started to look around. "I don't feel anything." I said.

"No, Ash has tracking magic, we don't." She looked around.

"So if anything, we need Ash."

"I don't know if I can fly with someone else, my magic level feels very low."

"You don't look so good Cam.." Faith said.

"I second that." Trevor said. "We should head back, and try again another time."

"I have to come back out tonight anyways. I'm sure that we'll find wh-" She was cut off when something shot past our faces.

"What in the hell?" I asked, looking at where the magical pink flying ball came from. I felt like my world collapsed. She had found a way to walk though my time stop spell.

"Welcome... To New York." It was a girls voice, and she was wearing a black cloak, so I couldn't see what she looked like. "But your time is up." Another pink ball came flying at us, and Camillia took to the skies. I was holding onto her hand for dear life. She hadn't activated her flying spell on me yet, so it was all strength. "Oh no you don't!" She flew! Oh my god! Why can everyone fly?

"Cam!" I said. She hugged me, her hand still on mine. "Activate the flying spell!"

"I-I can't!"

"WHAT?" I asked.

"You need to break the time spell Casey, or else we're never gonna make it back to the hotel."

"I can't! Liam is in the room!"

"You can't hide!" The girl said, flying full force towards us.

"You can fly, and hold me at the same time. Remember in elementary school?" She looked at the girl, and then took off at the speed of light.

"I really hate you right now!" She said, dragging me through the air. Now I was cold. With no magic to keep me warm, I felt the chill. My time travel magic stopped. I felt the world start to turn again, and looked at Cam.

"Shit..." I said.

Out of no where, we were back in our room. I looked around, sitting back in my original spot. "Hey, you okay?" Liam asked me. "You look like you just saw a ghost!" He laughed.

I giggled a bit. "Haha, yeah... I'm good.."

 _"Be more careful next time. That was a close call."_ Cam and I looked at Zoe. _"I didn't know I could do that, but I heard Faith telling me you guys were in trouble. Chloe helped me. But don't you ever do that again."_

We nodded and smiled. "Well, we should go get ready."

"Sounds good! I'll see you guys at supper." Ash said.

ZOE P.O.V

Oh, was I ever gonna give them a piece of my mind. "Okay, listen!" I glared at the girls, who instantly knew what was coming. I took off my NYC Shirt. "If you EVER, and I mean EVER, leave me like that again, I will personally kill you."

"Listen, we found something."

"Someone." Cam corrected.

I pulled off my leggings, and got my dress out. "Continue."

"Well, it's this girl in a cloak." Casey said. "That's all we know about her looks." She pulled her dress on.

"But she has some crazy magic." Casey said, trying to zip up her dress. I walked behind her, and zipped it. "Thanks."

"No prob." I said, walking into the bathroom with them. We all had the same dress, but different colors. It was short dress, with lace on it. It covered our shoulders, and had a heart shaped chest plate. I had pink, Casey had purple, and Cam had turquoise. "What kind of magic?" I asked, plugging in my hair curler. Cam plugged in her straightener.

"Well, she can fly, and she was able to break through Casey's time spell." Cam said, as she waited for her straightener. "Heat up faster you piece of crap."

"But magical scary people aside. You and Liam!" I said.

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Cam said, as we both looked at Casey.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Just leave it! If it's meant to happen it'll happen!"

"Oh god, here's miss praise the lord." I smirked.

"Shut up! I'm just saying. It's Fate. Fate chooses our destiny. (A/N: LOL No pun intended)" She smiled.

"Whatever." I said, curling my hair. "Oh shit, anyone know where we're even going?"

"Nope." Both girls said. Cam had finally started to straighten her hair, and Casey was doing make up.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was sitting on the bus with Casey, since that was my seat now. My dress shirt was tucked into my pants, and I had a dress vest on, with a little black bow tie. "You know who you remind me of?" Casey asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Freddy." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is actually his bow tie." I smirked. "Buuuutttt, what about you and Liam?"

"OMG, right though?" Zoe said.

"Why is everyone all up in my business!" She said.

"Hey, you were the one shoving me and Cam together, so I'm gonna return the favor." I said.

"Lovely." She looked out the window.

The restaurant was beautiful to say the least. At our table was Cam, Casey, Zoe, Zeke, Liam and myself. We went to the table, and sat down with each other. I had never felt so formal in my life.

It was 2 hours at the restaurant, which honestly was a waste of time in my opinion. I could of been eating pizza. Oh well, the steak was really good. Cam had gotten spaghetti, but she seemed happy about it. We all had red velvet cake with ice cream for dessert, and then started our trip back to the hotel.

When I got back in my room, I went for a shower, thinking. If this kids was going after us, would it be safe to take Cam anywhere? Would I be able to stop her if anything happened? I washed my hair, and sighed. "Don't worry to much about it!" I looked up and instantly covered my body.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" I looked at Toby.

"What?"

"Privacy!" I angrily whispered. "Like dude. Respect."

"Sorry. But Faith wanted to know if you were coming to Cam's room tonight?"

"Well yeah, after my shower, but now I'm to scared to wash in the privacy of my own hotel room!" I was very embarrassed.

"Sorry! Okay, we'll see you then!" With that, he faded away.

"I'm never having kids." I said, turning off the shower.


	26. Chapter 26

I was sitting on my bed, wearing my shorts, and Ash's sweater. Zoe and Casey were putting on their bikini's. "Come on Cam, please?" Zoe asked me.

"No, I can't..." I said.

"Zoe, come on. She'll be fine." Casey said. They left, and I heard the familiar sound of my boyfriend.

"Haha, thanks!" He said, as I watched him walk in. "Hey babe."

"Hey." I smiled. He was wearing shorts and a muscle shirt. He came to my bed.

"In coming!" He said, landing next to me. I laughed and sat on his back. "Oh! And she starts to fight! But will Ashton lose?" He laughed, and went on his hands and knees, making me sit on his back, and hold on.

"No no no!" I said, as he stood up, so I was on his back. I was getting a piggy back ride, and laughing.

"But he goes, and around, and around, and around." He started to spin.

"But Camillia jumps off!" I laughed. "She runs to the window!" I ran over, and opened it. "Will she fly away?" I asked.

"No!" Ash said, pulling me back and kissing my cheek. "No no no!" He kept kissing me. "You're mine, you can't leave." He pulled me onto my bed. "Besides, we need to talk."

"Are we breaking up?" I asked.

"What? Fuck no." He hugged me, and I snuggled into him more. "Jesus, why would I? No!" He pouted.

"Oh my god. You're such a baby." I did the fishy face. "Blub."

"Don't blub me." He said through a squished face. "But seriously.." I let go of his face and looked at him. "Do you miss your family?"

"Well yeah, I mean, we're gone for 2 weeks. I'm only gonna miss them more, why?" I asked him.

"Well, I miss my family too, but I really miss my brother."

"Aiden?" I asked.

"No no, My older brother." He said, looking away from me.

"Oh.." I never knew why his brother was in jail, but his family always talks about it. "Babe..?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me again.

"Why is he in jail?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew. I tried asking my mom, but she won't tell me anything." He sat up, and I wrapped my legs around him. "I could text my mom if you want."

"Yeah, I'm really curious.. And I know you are too." I said, smiling, sitting in his lap.

I watched him text his mom, and decided to pop the question. "Hey uhm... Talking about Family.." I watched him text again, as if it was a serious conversation. "I was wondering, what you wanted to do about our future? Like... Family, things like that?" He closed his phone.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I gotta go." His phone rang and he answered it. "What the fuck do you mean." I heard him say before he walked out. My heart dropped.

Was it something I said?

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was honestly about to cry as I walked back to my room. "What do you mean..." I asked, as I unlocked my door and walked in.

"I'm not joking Ashton, you wanted the truth, there it is."

"Why are you being so mean about it though? That was her dad!" I closed my door as I walked over to my bed. "That's my girlfriend's dad!"

"And that's why I never told you. First she was your best friend, and now it's even worse. Do you see why her family hate's ours?" My mom was very snappy.

"Like it was my fucking fault! He was driving drunk mom!" I was so angry right now. "He took his life! Now who's gonna walk her down the aisle? Or be the grandfather for her kids? She's alone because of him, not us!" I hung up, and grabbed my pillow, crying.

* * *

SACHA P.O.V

Lass was jumping all over the place. "No no no no.." I said, as I tried to chase her. "Come here! Stop running!" I said, as I kept trying. "DON'T PEE ON THE- UGH!" I said, as she peed on my mom's plant. "Oh, for fuck sakes." I picked her up. "Maybe seeing Foxy would make it easier. He speaks dog." I put her leash on, and then my backpack, followed by my shoes on my feet. "Let's go!"

I was walking down the street, Mari beside me. "This isn't a good idea you know." He said.

"Oh well!" I smiled. "What do you think Lass?"

"Bark!" I smiled.

"I hate you." Mari said.

"Think you can go scan the area?" I asked him.

"I guess so..." He said, fading away.

"Lass Lass Lass. You're a fat ass." I sang. I picked her up, and shoved her in my bag. "In we go!" I said, walking into the pizzeria. I looked around, and noticed Foxy's curtains were closed. "Perf." I walked over and called to him. "Oh Foxy!"

"Aye?" He poked his head out. "Ah! Sacha! How it be goin'?"

"It's good!" I smiled. I heard a whine from my bag.

"... Lass is in the bag, ain't she?" He looked at me. I laughed nervously. He opened the curtains and I walked in.

* * *

CAM P.O.V

I was trying to get a hold of Ash, but he wouldn't answer my texts. He was reading them, but not replying. "K!" I said, throwing my phone at the wall. "Fuck you too ass wipe!" The door opened.

"Hey babe!" Casey said.

"Fuck off." I said, pulling my pillow on my face.

"Awe, what's wrong?" Zoe asked me, sitting on my bed.

"Ash just fucked off, and didn't say a damn thing. But you know, it's cool." I sat up. "Like, what the shit? Now he's ignoring me! We didn't start fighting, we were just fine! But you know!" I looked at the clock. 8:30pm.

The window was already open, so I walked over. "Let's go Faith."

"Ah, Okay!" She appeared behind me, and flew out the window before me.

"Cam!" Casey said. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure he's just busy..."

"I have work." I said, stomping my foot down. Golden and white wings sprouted from my back. I sat on the ledge, and jumped.

* * *

ZOE P.O.V

"Cam!" I said, running over to the window. She flew into the sky. "Cam..." I looked at my locket. It was on my dresser.

"She's gonna be fine." Casey said.

"I know, bu-" I was cut off by Cam's phone ringing. A picture of her and Ash appeared on the screen. "Look who's calling." I said.

"Ash can track, he probably knows she left." Casey walked over and answered it. "Hello, best friend speaking." She waited for an answer. "Yeah. She just did." I sat on my bed, and listened. "Uhm, no?" She looked at me. "Teleportation?" I felt my heart skip a beat. "Get your ass in here."


	27. Chapter 27

I was currently running with Casey, Zoe and Zeke. "Oh my god, where is she?" Casey asked.

"I don't know exactly, but she for sure went this way." I said while still tracking her down.

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked.

"Yes! I'm positive! I wish I could fly dammit, I'd go up there and get her." I felt horrible for what had happened.

We all suddenly froze in time. "W-What?" Zoe asked. I couldn't move my head, but I could talk.

"Guys!" I caled.

"I can't move!" Casey called.

"But isn't this your power?" Zeke called.

"It's pink you idiot!" Zoe called. I noticed that I was indeed surrounded by pink magic.

"Oh shit..." I said.

* * *

CAM P.O.V

I had landed on a roof somewhere. I was bawling my eyes out, with Faith trying to comfort me. "Camillia, please!" She said.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want to be here, Ash is all mad, and he treated me like some monster!" I snapped.

"No, it's not like that." Faith told me. "Toby told me why."

"R-Really.." I looked at her.

"Yeah, and Ash will tell you when he's ready.." She smiled at me. I smiled a bit, before I noticed that I was surrounded by something pink, Suddenly, in a flash, I was gone.

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a broken ledge of a building. I looked around, and then felt the building crack. I screamed and took off into the sky of this broken world. I watched it crumble to the ground, and Faith came over to me. "It's like everything is broken. The buildings, the ground, even the sky is sad!" I looked up at the grey sky.

"Let's look around." I said, as I took off into the sky. Faith followed me.

* * *

ZOE P.O.V

"Where are we?!" I asked, as I looked around the broken area.

"Middle of no where would be my guess." I wanted to kick my boyfriend.

"Okay, like this is totally not New York." Oh if I knew that voice. We all turned around.

"AMANDA?" We all asked.

"Oh god, it's you losers." I looked at her neck. Was she...? "What are you looking at you freak?"

"Hey, fuck you!" Zeke said as he stepped in front of me.

"Cam!" Ash called.

"Cam? I don't see her anywhere." Amanda smirked. Then Cam landed on her. "Ahh!"

"Oh, sorry Amanda!" I watched her get up off of Amanda.

"Okay, listen. First I'm dragged here by god knows what. Then I meet up with you guys. Then Cam hits me in the back while she's flying!" She seemed to pause. "Flying..?" She turned around and looked at Cam.

"Hey." She said with a small wave.

"Oh, fuck no!" Amanda turned around. "I must be dreaming!" She ran over to Ash. "Wake me up Ashton, or I swear to god!"

"It's no dream." The voice echoed through the empty dead space, and we all looked up.

* * *

CAM P.O.V

We looked at the source of the the voice. It was the girl in pink. "If it were a dream, it'd be a nightmare."

"Wait!" I called. "Why are you doing this? What's your purpose."

There was a pause. "To give you all a fair fight, I suggest using your lockets to power up. They'll give you a new pair of clothes, and possibly a weapon to fight with."

"Oh, I'm all in for this clothes thing. But fighting? No no." Amanda smiled. "Bye now." She turned to walk away, and a ray of pink exploded in front of her. "Okay, nope!"

"I'll give you some time to figure it out." With that, she teleported away.

Our ghosts instantly appeared and started fighting. They were blaming each other, and trying to figure out how this could of happened. I looked at my friends.

"Okay, so this power up thing, how does it work?" Ash asked.

"Maybe call your freaky ghost children." Amanda called.

We were all quiet. "That might actually work." Casey said. "... I'm gonna try it and see how it goes." She pulled off her locket, and looked at it. I smiled at her and nodded. She nodded back, and held up the locket. "Trevor!"She called.

I watched as Trevor flew back into the locket. Casey's eyes turned purple. "Time... To Fight!" She tosses it in the air, and a flash of purple blinded the fuck out of me.

When Casey landed on the ground I was completely amazed. Hey hair had turned purple, and she had little purple bunny ears. Her eyes were also purple. Her dress was black, but the skirt piece was a nice purple with pictures of clocks, stop watches, and hour glasses. She had black boots on, and a small purple tail. In her hands was a pocket watch, and her locket was built into her dress on her chest. "Hop Hop, Time Stop!" She called as she landed. "What the fuck is hop hop.."

She seemed to look at herself, and then proceeded to freak out. "That's hot." Ash said. I glared at him. "Not as hot as you though! I mean, pft! Damn babe. Woo!"

"Shut up and transform." I said.

"Me too, me too!" Zoe said.

"W-What the actual hell?" Amanda asked.

"I believe in you too Amanda." I smiled. She seemed very confused at this. "Can you help us out?"

"I mean.. I can try.." She looked at me. I nodded.

I heard Zoe from behind me. "Chloe!" She called. "Teleport... To Victory!" She tosses the locket in the air, and a flash of yellow appeared. When she landed, she had a white dress with a yellow skirt. On her skirt, were words of famous places, and small buildings. She had white boots, and her hair was also more blonde then before. Her eyes were yellow, and she held a cupcake. Kinda like Chica's actually. "Whoa..." She laughed a bit, and looked at her outfit. I smiled at the Chica locket. It was on her boot.

"Alright, here I go." Zeke said. By now, the spirits were waiting. "I don't know what my power is though..."

"You can read minds." Fred said.

"Dude, sick." Zeke said.

"You'll know what to say when it happens." Casey said.

Zeke seemed to think for a second, before calling on Fred. "Fred!" He called. "Read It... To Beat It!" I smirked at the line.

A flash of brown, and then Zeke was transformed. He had a white dress shirt, and a black vest on with a black bow tie. He wore black dress pants, and had a little brown tail. He also had brown hair, brown eyes, and brown bear ears. On top of his head was a black top hat. His weapon seemed to be a book. He looked at us, and then smiled. So far, our lockets seemed to be in the center our chests, which was pretty cool.

"Awe, you're so cute!" I smiled.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Zoe yelled.

"Go transform!" I said, punching his arm. He sighed, but called upon Toby. "Toby." He said. "Track... The Enemy!" He tossed the locket.

A flash of red, and then my boyfriend was gone. When he landed, it was Foxy's ripped shorts, and a a white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in. His hair turned red, just like his eyes, and he had little Fox ears, and a tail. An eye patch was on his left eye, and when he landed, he was holding a pistol. His locket was on his eye patch. "Haha!" He said. "Look at me!"

"Ready Faith?" I asked her.

"Wow, where's my compliment?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I think so.." Faith said.

"Alright then.." I said. "Faith!" I felt something in my chest warm up. "Fly... To Heaven!" I threw my locket in the air, and was taken in by a golden light. I felt my hair twist into a braid, and a black dress with a golden bottom appeared. My wings were still out, and I felt little bear ears on my head. My hair turned golden, and I knew my eyes did too. Black boots appeared on my feet as I landed on the ground.

"Awe!" Ash called. "You're adorable!"

"Where's my locket..?" I asked.

"Here.." Ash walked over, and held the end of my braid. "It's the center of the flower."

"Ash... Why did you..."

"Time's up!" The girl in pink called. "Are you ready?"

"Why do you want to fight?" I asked. I noticed I didn't have a weapon.

"You'd never understand." She said, before shooting pink orbs at me. I screamed and flew into the sky. I watched as Amanda was screaming and running.

Did we really need to fight this girl? Why couldn't our New York trip just be normal. Was this how it was all gonna end?


	28. Chapter 28

I was running around, trying to find shelter. I watched Camillia take to the skies. I hid behind a broekn building with Casey, as a magical blast came right by. "Well fuck." I said.

"Ash..." Casey said.

"We need to find a way." I looked at her. "You should probably find a way to stop time, and then get one of us out there."

"Okay."

 _"Guys!"_ She called through our minds.

 _"Yeah?"_ Was the response.

 _"I need someone to come with me, while I stop time, and help me get a close hit on her."_ She ran out, and it seemed like she was teleporting. But I knew she was stopping time, and jumping around to get closer. I ran out, feeling as if I was going faster than ever.

 _"I'll go."_ Zeke said. _"If I'm close enough, I could probably read her mind to see what she's doing."_

"Not so fast!" The girl in pink shot at Camillia. I watched my girlfriend as she shot golden orbs back at the other girl.

"You're such a pain!" She yelled. I glared at the girl in pink, and got my magic ready.

* * *

PINK P.O.V

I shot at Camillia, who dodged it. "You're such a pain!" She yelled.

"You don't understand!" I yelled back, shooting more pink orbs at her. She put up a magical shield, and then came flying at me.

"Cause you didn't tell me!" She kicked me in the chest, sending me down to the ground. I struggled to get up, but managed to sit up.

"Even if I told you.." I wiped the blood off my arm. "You wouldn't... Under.. Stand!" I yelled, sending pink magic flying everywhere. I watched as purple started to appear in the pink. "Please daddy... Help me." I said.

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I watched from a few feet off the ground. "Oh no.." I said.

"Guys!" Casey yelled. "We need to get to safety!"

"Now... What good would that do?" I cringed at the male voice.

"It's him!" Faith yelled from my locket. I growled.

"Aww, now now, be nice." He appeared in a flash of purple. "I'm only gonna kill you." He looked at the girl in pink. "Thank you so much... Victoria." He hugged her, and she faded away, as she went inside of the locket on Amanda's neck. The locket cracked, as the picture of the girl in pink appeared on the locket. Amanda hid behind Zoe.

"Oh, that's right, isn't it?" Vincent asked. "You didn't know. Ah yes... My child.. My precious Victoria. I couldn't stand not having her all the time. I killed her. I bound her soul to this locket. I disposed of her body... But that didn't stop my from keeping her safe and sound."

I wanted to throw up. "Your own daughter?!" Amanda asked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Ah.. Amanda.. It's all thanks to you I got my precious Victoria back. Just where did you find my locket?" He started to walk towards her, and I landed in front of Zoe. Vincent stopped and looked at me. "Now, Camillia. And if it isn't Faith."

"S-Shut up!" My locket chimed.

"I'll give you one chance to get the hell away Vincent."

"Waste of time." He shot knives at me. I covered my face, but when I opened them, I was falling from the sky with everyone else.

"Sorry!" Casey said.

"Same!" Zoe called.

"It's fine!" I called, using my magic. "Wings Of Angels!" I called. All of my friends got small little see through wings on their backs.

"Oh cool, we can fly now." Ash said. "Thanks babe."

"Oh no, I am still mad at you." I looked at him. "How could you just run off on me like that..."

"Is now really the time?" Amanda asked. "Fix your relationship after the bad guy!"

"Shut up!" Ash and I said.

"She's right though guys!" Zeke said. "Like, hello!" He pointed to Vincent.

"Oh childreeeeennnnn..." Vincent called.

"Fuck. That." Zoe said. "Casey, Zeke. Let's go. Amanda, find shelter."

"Okay!" They left me and Ash to talk. I washed as his hair was blowing all over the place.

"So..." He said.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked.

"Cause if I tell you, I'm scared you'll hate me, and never want to see me again." He said, looking down.

"You ignoring me is making me upset." I admitted.

"I'm not trying to babe, it's just hard to tell you about this.."

"Just tell me!" I snapped. He glared at me.

"You know what, fine! But you asked for it. My brother is the one that killed your dad in that car accident."

I felt my heart split in two. "W...What...?"

"Happy now?"

I looked at the ground, as it started to fade out of my sight.

* * *

CASEY P.O.V

I was trying my best to keep Vincent away from me. I was shooting all I could, and stopping time to counter his attacks. When I started time again, I took off into the sky. All I saw was smoke, and then Vincent charged at me. My magic was getting way to low. I covered my face, but then heard a scream. Suddenly, Cam came charging full speed into Vincent. They both crashed through a building, making me almost shit my pants.

I landed on the ground with the others. Ash landed on the ground next to us. "What happened?" I asked.

"I told her about my brother, and then her eyes went black, and now she's on a rampage." He said.

"Well... Fuck."

"We should still try to help her out though."

"Yeah."

It had been a good 30 minutes. I was trying my best to preserve my magic. The ground was now on fire, and multiple buildings had been destroyed. Cam had gotten a lot of damage done. Eventually, Vincent had struck us, one by one, rendering us useless. "Come on Cam..." I said, as I felt the blood coming out of my arm. I watched as a purple streak collided with a golden one.

When the blast died down, I saw Cam on the ground. "Cam!" I called.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I watched my girlfriend get shot to the ground. We were all covered in blood. Vincent walked over, panting heavily, as his uniform was very ripped up. I struggled to my feet as I watched Cam on the ground. "Say goodbye..." Vincent breathed out.

"N...No..." I said, as I walked in front of her. "You can... Hurt me... Kill me... Do anything to me... But don't... Please don't... Kill her..." I fell on the ground and passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

I laughed at the boy who had fallen on the ground. "Stupid child..." I leaned down and pulled out my knife.

"No, please..." Camillia said.

"Now now, it's time to sleep."

"Daddy, stop!" I looked up. Victoria was standing in front of me. "Please. Stop Daddy."

"Victoria, what's wrong Hunny. Don't you want more friends to play with?" I asked her, standing up.

"No! Every child you kill hates me, because I'm your daughter! They all hate me! And they hate you for killing them!" I watched as the other five children appeared beside her. "I love you Daddy, I really do, but this has to stop. You, need to stop."

"I.. I don't..." I started, being at a loss of words.

"She's right. You need to go." Faith said.

"Just cross over Daddy. You don't even have your locket anymore. You tied me to that locket. And for what?" She was so close to tears. "To make me suffer? I'm alone dad! You were never home, and when you finally came back, you killed me! Your own daughter!" I watched as my little angel broke down. "Just, Go!" With that, she cast a spell, that wrapped around me, and made my spirit disappear into nothing.

And just like that... I was no more...

* * *

VICTORIA P.O.V

I looked at the other ghost children. "I am so sorry for everything." I said.

"You... Killed him?" Faith asked.

"He won't be bugging you or them anymore." I looked at the teenagers on the ground. "We should really undo this." I looked at the sky. "But we should get your friends back to normal too." I looked at my hands. "The puppet..."

"Mari and Sacha can help. Could you teleport hem here?" Toby asked me.

It took about 15 minutes to reach them and get them over here. Finally, they were up to show up, and heal everyone. I watched Camillia and Sacha hug forever, and smiled sadly, while walking back to Amanda. "Can you call me back into the locket?" I asked.

"I think they want to talk to you.." She pointed to the group.

To sum up what had happened, they had basically asked me to stay. I was another locket, and a very powerful one. I was able to use all of their powers. They had asked if they could do that, to which I explained the amount of magical energy it took. They then asked about the world we were in. I explained it as the place I always stayed. Broken like me. It was the first thing I learned how to do.

They had even asked Amanda to be a part of the team, but of course, she had refused. "Amanda, we're giving you a fresh stat." Camillia said.

"Yeah, with some dead kids and you lame people?" She asked. "No way. Let me just go home, and let's forget all about this." She crossed her arms.

"Listen, the world doesn't revolve around you." Ash said. "You might be family, but you bullied my girlfriend. She's willing to give you a second chance."

"Maybe she should give your ass a second chance. After all, it's your fucking brother that killed her dad." She snapped. I felt like I was caught in a cross fire.

"Oh, so you knew too?" Camillia asked.

"Well duh. I had to keep my fucking mouth shut this entire time."

I noticed Sacha looking at Mari, before nodding. Amanda passed out on the ground. "Okay." Sacha said. "So all in favor of erasing her memory and moving on in life?"

Everyone seemed to agree.

When we arrived back in New York, it was like no time had passed what so ever. It was still night time. Camillia was smiling, as she carried my locket. I was once again in ghost mode, without my dad's magic to keep my visible. "We'll find you someone." She said, ruffling my hair. "Now Return.." She held our my locket. "Victoria."

I was in a black area, alone once again.

* * *

ASH P.O.V

I was standing behind Cam, and then walked over and put my arms around her waist. "I love you..." I said. "I'm sorry about my brother's actions."

"I love you too. Ash, I'm not mad at you." She placed her hand on mine, making me smile. "I just... I miss my father."

"I know." I said, with a sigh. She turned around to face me. I smiled at her. She grabbed my face. "Blub."

* * *

A WEEK LATER

* * *

CAMILLIA P.O.V

I was currently scrambling to get ready. Our prom dresses had just arrived to our hotel rooms and I was so pumped. "Come on, Come on!" I laughed.

"Cam, settle down!" Faith laughed, flying around my room. She was currently just in a towel. Well.. Ghost towel? I don't even know.

"How can I? I'm so nervous."

"You're freaking me out." Sacha said. She was wearing an all black dress with gemstones under her breast line, and up, then around her neck. I sighed, and looked at the other girls.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I was born ready for this night." Casey said.

We all opened our bags, noticing we had each others dresses. We all laughed, and swapped quickly.

Zoe's dress was a light blue high low, with a strap on her left shoulder, and a lot of gemstones along the front. She smiled. "Looks okay?"

"Babe!" I said.

"Looking hot Zo-Zo!" Casey smirked. "My turn!"

Casey went to change, and came out wearing a red dress, with a strap on the right, that was also covered in gem stones. It was long, and almost touched the floor, if it weren't for her heels.

"Holy shit, you look great in red." Sacha said.

"Yay! Go Cam!" Faith cheered.

"Haha! Look look!" I watched as Chloe said. She wore a nice sunset dress. It started off pink, went into orange, and then yellow.

"Awe, cute!" Trevor said. He wore a black tux, with a purple tie.

"Awe! Trevor!" Casey ran over and looked at him.

"Go change Cam." Sacha pushed me into the bathroom.

I came back out, wearing my dress. I had two gem stone straps. My top was a light pink, and then more gemstones, before it continued at my waist. It also touched the floor.

"Is this okay?" Faith asked, walking through the bathroom wall into the main area. I gasped at her pure golden dress. Her hair was up and styled, and she had a small crown in her hair. Her dress had gemstones along her neck line, and it was a high low.

"Holy fuck." Trevor said.

"Hey!" Chloe said.

We talked for a bit before letting Victoria out. She wore a pink dress with ruffles. She looked at us. "So..." She said.

"Only for tonight." I said, smiling.

"Only tonight.. What?" Faith asked.

Victoria held out her hands, magic circulating. It wrapped around each spirit, as it lifted them up. I watched as their bodies became real. They landed on the ground, and looked around. "Ah!" Faith yelled. "I'm real?" She tapped on the door. "Ahh!"

"Uhm..." There was a new voice, and we all turned around. "I'm not sure... I'm comfortable..." He said.

I watched Sacha's jaw drop. Mari wore a black dress shirt, and a white tux. "Holy shit, you're..." She seemed to look him up and down. He had black hair, and stunning blue eyes. I was even impressed. "So... Hot..."

I face palmed. Fuck sakes.. "Oh, uhm... Thank you?" He asked.

When we left our hotel, not a single person asked why we had kids. I mean, fuck sakes. Like hello, we're just walking with some random people. No? No one? K thanks.

"I cast the spell. So they don't even think it's weird. As far as they know, we've been here the whole time." Victoria said. I noticed she was holding Trevor's hand. I smiled. We got into our limo, and I sighed.

"This is so awesome." I leaned on Ash, and looked at my arm. "Wish I would of never done this."

"Hey now." He said. He wore a suit with a tie that matched my dress. "It doesn't even matter. I still love you. So what if you have scars? It's just proof you made it this far."

"Thanks babe." I kissed him.

Casey was sitting with Liam, who wasn't even looking at Casey. He was staring at Victoria. "... What?" She asked.

"Isn't that one of the ghost kids?" I felt my heart stop.

"Yes." She said.

"You knew?" Casey asked.

"I didn't really want to bring it up at the time, but yes, I knew."

"How?" Ash asked.

"My uncle works night shifts at the pizza place." He said, looking at Victoria.

"Mike is your uncle?" Zeke asked.

"Yup." He looked at Victoria. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Victoria." She blushed.

"Well, if you're still looking for a host, I would be more than willing to be that." I saw her smile and look at him.

"Yes please!" She laughed happily. "Oh, thank you so much."

"Not a problem."

I gave Liam the locket. We came to a stop, and a man opened the door. Prom night was about to begin.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter, and it's going to be in third person. Uhh... I want to thank you for reading this book. I know it probably got confusing at times, but here we are. So here it is. Last Chapter! Third Person!

* * *

The group came out of the limo, and gasped at the beautiful area where they would be dancing. It was outside, but it was breathtaking. Stringed lights lit up the area. The group went to walk over, when Amanda walked over. "Oh look, Camillia. Looking ugly as ever." She laughed. Cam glared.

"Awe, look here." Adam walked over. "Her back stabbing boy toy is here too."

"Fuck you, okay?" Camillia said. Casey smirked.

"Honey, you'll get aids or something if you do that." Casey said.

"What did you say?" Amanda glared.

"Yeah, come on. Let's leave whore bag alone." Zoe and Casey linked arms with Cam and walked off.

The group made their way to the dance area, and started to dance with each other. The ghosts were also together, laughing and dancing.

"I'm so lucky to have her." Ash said.

"No kidding." Zeke said. "Good choice dude."

They watched their girlfriends dance together. "Hey dude." Zeke said.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"I think that this whole thing really brought us all back together." He said.

There was a silence before Ash answered. "I think the kids had a lot to do with it." He looked at the group of children dancing. "I feel like they've always been there, watching us you know?"

"I feel you man." Zeke said, taking a drink of pop. "Like... They were our angels you know? When we were little."

"And now it's like they're our kids."

"To bad we can't fix their bodies. Or else we could revive them..." Zeke said.

"I think they're happy like this." Ash started to walk away before stopping. "Besides, they're always with us..."

Camillia was slow dancing with Ash, Zoe with Zeke, and Casey with Liam. The ghost children were all holding hands in a circle dancing. Things were peaceful.

"Alright!" The DJ called. "It's time for some serious Dance. Skill." He said. The teens cheered, and everyone formed a circle. As the song started, everyone seemed to dance. Some kids started to go into the middle and break dance, dance with some friends, and just laugh. Eventually, Casey went in, and started to dance. Everyone cheered. After her, Zoe went in. Zoe did some really awesome stuff, before tagging Camillia. She ran in, and did a front hand spring. Everyone cheered. She then danced around, before doing a back hand spring, and landing in the middle while doing the splits. The music stopped and everyone cheered.

The teachers and students did a few more dances, before the final dance went on. It was a slow song. Ash and Camillia paired up once more. Towards the end of the song, Ash started to talk. "You know... I love you more than anyone else in the world."

"Me too babe." She replied.

"I want you forever."

"Same here.."

"But you don't understand..." Ash pulled away, and got down on one knee. Casey started to squeal in the background. "Camillia..." He said. "Will y-"

"Yes!" She knocked him to the ground, and hugged him, crying.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V

"Wait wait wait." A boy raised his hand.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dad didn't even get to finish the question?" He asked.

"Nope. Your mom jumped so fast on the opportunity it was crazy."

"So they got married?" A little girl asked. She was around two years old.

"No Lexi, they got engaged there." The oldest girl replied.

I smiled at the family.

"Aunt Cam is crazy." A middle aged boy said.

"She's not actually your aunt." The oldest replied.

"Now Lauren." I said. "Be nice. Come on you guys, off to bed." I floated the ceiling as all the kids went to their beds.

"Auntie Faith?" Logan asked me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How did the story end?"

I laughed. "Your parents and everyone else returned to the pizzeria, and graduated from high school. Soon after, they applied for college."

"What's college?" Lexi asked.

"That's another story. For when you're all older." I looked at Lauren, who looked back at me. "Much.. Older..."

"Goodnight Faith!" All the kids said.

"Goodnight my children.."

I floated out through the wall, book in hand. _"Goldie, can you hear me?"_

 _"Yeah..."_ He replied.

 _"I think they're ready."_

 _"..."_ He seemed to think for a second. _"They always were."_


End file.
